The Ace of Spades
by Seeker of the Stars
Summary: Matthew Williams was born the Ace of Spades. That meant not drawing attention and staying out of the spotlight since Aces weren't supposed to be known. His identity was a secret. He lived life as normal citizen of Kingdom Spades, and life was easy enough, until two Jokers appeared... Set in Cardverse AU, Genderbent Characters. No sequel.
1. Prolouge

**Hi! I wrote this based on an idea I came up with earlier. It's set in Cardverse AU and there are some genderbent characters too. This is my first story here, so please enjoy and review!**

 _Why am I the Ace?_

 _My King says it's my birthright_

 _I didn't ask for this_

 _He's my brother_

 _My Queen says I'm special_

 _I don't want to be special_

 _She's my sister-in-law_

 _My Jack says it's a privilege_

 _He's been my guardian_

 _I don't want it_

 _Why me?_

 _Why do I have to live my life in the shadows?_

Prologue

Ace.

He was the Ace of Spades.

Matthew Williams had been born with the burden of being an Ace, someone who was hunted down by other kingdoms to bring down the Kingdom he belonged to. Like every Spadian, Matthew had the mark of Spades, a small birthmark the shape of a spade, but instead of it being black like everyone else's, his was a deep, dark shade of blue, that hid of on his neck, covered by his hair.

To Matthew, being born the Ace was a curse, most of the time anyway. Being forced to live your life in the shadows, not drawing attention, being metaphorically invisible to the society… it sucked. No one wants that. Maybe he didn't know many people, but it was like passing someone in a store. You see them, but they don't always see you. It was a said natural talent of the Aces, which Matthew thought of as a curse, that was hard to master. Well, Matthew wasn't rushing to master the ability.

Honestly though, he had gotten used to being an Ace. The Kingdom of Spades had been given him.

Every kingdom had one, and if the Ace was captured...

First, they'd probably try to get all the information they can on the kingdom to help bring it down. Everyone knew Aces knew a lot about the kingdom, if not everything. Their identity was hidden and only the ruling family knew the Ace was.

Second, they could use an Ace to blackmail a kingdom, to get whatever they want. A kingdom without an Ace was a kingdom without a King, Incomplete. That was because in most cases, the Ace is very close to the Royals. They'd help run the kingdom. Though, not many knew that, other than the Royals of each kingdom. It was also why nobody knew who the Ace was for each kingdom. The Ace's identity was kept a secret, and only the Royals of whatever kingdom would know the Ace's identity.

The Aces knew what the people thought, what the people wanted, what the merchants were up to, what politics were rising inside the kingdom and more. The Aces were like spies for the Royals. Like informants. In Matthew's case, it was true.

Out of the fear of discovery though, Matthew was wary of other kingdoms, never venturing out of the Kingdom of Spades.

So Matthew lived life like a normal person would in the Kingdom of Spades. Occasionally, he would visit the Royals.

The Queen, Alice, was a nice young, yet strict woman who understood his burden. She had long, blond hair, (which she refused to let out of her pigtails) and eyes as green as emeralds. Alice knew that he had to live life in the shadows, remaining as invisible as possible, so he wouldn't attract the eye of anyone, and respected him for that.

The King, Alfred, was also a blonde, and lively gentlemen who had eyes as blue as the ocean. He sometimes acted like a kid (though Alice would keep him in check) and was protective of his kingdom, and his Ace. Another fact, the King, Alfred, was his older twin brother.

Oh, the joy.

Lastly, the Jack - Yao was a nice Asian man who tried to help Matthew out as much as possible. He was wise, but sometimes Matthew wondered how he turned out so _normal_ living with his idiotic (yet sweet) brother and his somewhat-controlling sister-in-law. Yao always knew how to fix things though, so perhaps he knew how to save himself from Matthew's messed up... family.

Sometimes, when he would be alone, Matthew would wish he could connect with other Aces, but he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't work out. Still though, he wanted to talk to someone who would understand him.

He wanted to visit different Kingdoms, but he never could muster the courage. The Kingdom of Hearts, The Kingdom of Diamonds and The Kingdom of Clubs weren't far off at all.

He'd never seen a Joker before, but he heard that they drifted though different kingdoms, they had no permanent place to stay. That sounded amazing, in Matthew's point of view. He would if he could, but he could be caught, and he couldn't risk the Kingdom, for his leisure. He was envious of the Jokers, they had free will to do what they pleased

And so, he lived life everyday like a normal, yet invisible, cautious and wary citizen of the Kingdom of Spades.

All until one day.


	2. Chapter 1

**The story is just getting started! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter One

"Mattie! Don't go yet!" Matthew internally groaned.

"Al, if I stay too long, people could start to notice and-"

"Oh hush lad! No one will notice if you're gone a few more hours" Alice cut in, from behind the plush, blue sofa, bringing tea on a tray into the grand living room of the palace.

"You work at a library for Pete's sake, and today's your off day" Alfred paused, fixing his dark blue coat. "Wait, today's your day off, right?"

Matthew was about to respond when Alice cut in again.

"It doesn't matter. I've cooked today, and I want you to try my scones" she stated, looking at him firmly, into his violet eyes. He swallowed, and looked to Alfred, who had wide eyes.

 _Al?! What have you done?! How could you let this happen?!_

"B-but honey" Alfred laughed nervously. "Why did you cook? We have cooks for a reason"

Alice shot him a sharp look before returning her gaze to Matthew and sighed.

"It's been forever since I cooked, since my _dear_ husband won't let me" she glared at Alfred, and left the room wordlessly.

"Why is Alice cooking?!" Matthew exclaimed the moment Alice left.

"I don't know Mattie" Alfred groaned, and sat back on the sofa. He covered his eyes with his arm, and began to grumble to himself. Matthew resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the older twin.

"I'll be leaving, I left work and came straight to you guys to inform you of the rebellion" he said as he got up. "But now, I'm sure nobody will rebel against the traveler's tax after seeing Alice's cooking"

Alfred peeked from behind his arm to his brother, a desperate look in his eyes.

"Take me wherever you live. _Please._ I don't think I can eat a scone without choking to death or getting food poisoning" Alfred desperately pleaded. "I promise I won't bother you. You won't even know I'm there. Just for a few days, until Yao comes back from the Kingdom of Clubs with the Confirmation of Trade and talks Alice out of cooking again"

This time, Matthew rolled his eyes, and began for the exit of the living room, planning on returning to his sweet, humble home.

"I'll even feed Kuma! Kuma will be so stuffed; he'll look like a bowling ball and not a polar bear! Please!"

Quickening his pace, in hopes of escaping the palace and not getting caught by Alice, Matthew left.

"Kuma! Your bear food- I mean dinner is ready!" Matthew yelled, before waiting for the small polar bear.

When the stool-height bear ran into the room, Matthew relaxed. Kuma was almost always ready to eat, but lately he hadn't been eating well. The grey tiles beneath his feet looked white beneath the reflection of the bear's fur.

Running a hand though his blonde hair, he made his way to the light gray stove. He left the stove, when the doorbell rang. He took a quick glance at the boiling water before leaving for the door.

Who could it be? It's not like he had any friends, unless Kuma and his neighbor Carlos counted. The staff at the library was nice, but none of them really talked to him that much. That is, if they noticed him.

He paused, a few feet away from the oak door.

What if someone found out? What if it were another kingdom that sent someone after him? What if-

The doorbell rang again.

He swallowed, and continued to the door.

He held the handle, unlocking the door with the other hand and regretting not having a peephole in the door so he could see who was out there.

The door creaked open, and Matthew was greeted with an unfamiliar face.


	3. Chapter 2

**The chapters get bigger as the story progresses. I hope you guys like it!**

"May I help you?" Matthew finally spoke up. A man stood in front of him,

The albino man stared at him with a frown. He had red eyes, and wore the clothes themed black and red.

"You're the Ace?" the man asked. "Peter, are you sure?"

Matthew froze, barely breathing. Ace? He knew? Who was he?

"Yeah, I'm sure," a blonde boy, maybe around the age of eleven, appeared out of nowhere, startling Matthew and snapping him out of his trance. "My sources are never wrong, Gilbert."

 _Peter_ had blue eyes and was dressed similarly to the albino, _Gilbert_.

"Huh," Gilbert said. "He looks too... I don't know. He doesn't look like an Ace"

Matthew was internally fuming. He didn't look like an Ace? He _is_ the Ace of Spades! How dare they...

As his thoughts droned on, the two let themselves in.

"Hey! You can't just barge into my house!" His protests fell on deaf ears.

"Is this a picture of the Palace of Spades?" Peter questioned, picking up a wooden frame as Gilbert made his way to the kitchen.

"Please put that down, please." Matthew carefully took the fragile frame and placed it back on the small desk beside the door.

"Hey! Peter! There's food in here!" Gilbert called out. Watching the small boy rush to the kitchen, Matthew groaned.

Who were these people and what did they want from him?

After settling the two strangers at the dining table with difficulty, as they ate food and Kuma lazily watched, he took a granola bar out to eat. They were eating _his_ dinner after all, and it was obvious they weren't planning to leave anytime soon.

"So, what's it like being an Ace?" Gilbert asked between bites of the food.

"Boring question." Peter said before Matthew could speak. "The question here is, what can you do for us?"

What could he do for them? He didn't _want_ to do anything for them. He _refused_ to.

"I'm not doing _anything_ for you" Matthew finally said, being straightforward and feeling slightly proud. Gilbert snorted.

"We'll see about that Ace" he said sounding confident. He sat back on his chair, scraping the last bits of food from his plate.

"What's your name anyway?" Peter asked, already done. "Wait, I already know. Max... Miles... Marcus?"

Irritation bubbling inside of him, Matthew snapped.

"My name is Matthew Williams!" Peter only grinned and looked at Gilbert, who only raised his eyes at Matthew, not the slightest bit fazed.

"Well, he's got guts" Gilbert finally said, placing his plate on the table.

"Ha! I told you I'd get his name" Peter exclaimed, fist pumping the air. Gilbert leaned forward, elbows placed onto the table.

"You _will_ help us. Whether you like it or not" Then Gilbert grinned. "Do you know who we are?"

Matthew sat there, feeling slightly, or maybe very intimidated. But he also felt... confused. Amongst the other emotions of intimidated, scared and worried, confusion struck out most.

Who were they?

These two people... One an albino with red eyes, the other a blond boy with blue eyes.

Two strangers.

Who..?

Matthew's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed.

Two strangers, dressed in black and red.

He knew who they were.

Jokers.


	4. Chapter 3

**This one is finally up! There's more to come, the story has just begun!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Jokers were troublemakers, and didn't have the most... _excellent_ reputation among the kingdoms. They brought trouble wherever they went; they were never up to any good. Rumors revolved around them, about things they may have done and on how they acted.

Matthew never had seen a Joker. Hell, he never saw anyone of importance other than the Royal Family of Spades. All only heard of people of importance.

He had to trend with caution around these two. He didn't want trouble, and he didn't want to get involved in anything either.

"Yes, I know who you are." Matthew finally said. Both Jokers grinned in a frightening manner.

"Good, then you know you're of importance to us" Matthew swallowed, heart pumping louder than ever. Peter held out a glass of water to him.

"…You look a little pale, drink up." Peter said. Matthew hesitantly took to glass, before gulping it all down.

But suddenly, his throat dried up a bit. His head felt light.

Then, his vision began to blur. He reached for his glasses; maybe the flaw was in them.

But before he could do that, light-headedness of his head passed him out.

When Alfred Foster Jones was born, they said the stars shone the brightest, the air was the most pleasant and all the kingdoms were at peace.

They never really knew Matthew Williams was born on the same night, and that bothered Alfred. No one but Alice and Yao knew that Matthew was his younger twin. To the kingdom, Alfred was an only child.

Matthew hated it.

Alfred grew up in the palace with Matthew. Matthew was kept hidden well, his secret anyway. He was the said orphaned son of a noble who stayed within the palace, and was known as Matthew Smith. Then, one day, the boy had passed away, at the age of ten. Or at least that was told to those who knew of his existence, which was mostly the palace's staff.

In actuality, Matthew had been hidden. A kind man looked after him. The man didn't know his position as the Ace of Spades, but was instead told that the boy needed to be looked after, and had nowhere else to go. Yao, who was older than the twins and Alice by at least ten years, filled the man in on the fake story of Matthew's life. The man took Matthew in with both arms held out, and they worked together in the bakery, the man was a well-known Baker.

Then, about a week after Matthew's fifteenth birthday, the man disappeared.

It was night, and Matthew heard voices coming from downstairs. He came down, looking for his guardian, when he spotted him by the door, talking to someone in hushed whispers. Then, out of nowhere, his guardian caught him spying. His guardian walked away from the door, a dark brown cloak he wore only when outside trailing behind him, and blocking the view of whomever he was speaking to. He picked up a glass of water, resting on the table at the entrance of their foyer, and offered it to Matthew, saying he'd explain everything in the morning.

Matthew drank the water with furrowed eyebrows. Moments later, with blurred vision and lightheadedness, he passed out.

When he woke up, his guardian was nowhere in sight.

And Matthew never saw him again.

He could never forget that feeling though. Waking up, all alone, no one by you. Being abandoned. That sense of betrayal.

He also remembered waking up, with trouble seeing for the first few seconds. The light headedness still faintly there.

And right now, as he tried to open his too heavy eyes, that feeling of familiarity made its appearance.

He almost groaned, as the light-headedness quickly began to flee. He may have just woken up, but he couldn't hear anything, and the only thing he could guess was that he was in some sort of a wagon. Just because of the feeling.

 _I wonder when Alfred or Alice will notice me missing. Probably not until Yao is back._

Matthew groaned as he turned. He cracked his eyes open a bit, and bright light flooded his vision.

"Do you have any intentions of doing anything to the Kingdom of Hearts?"

The King of Clubs scoffed. Yao only raised his eyebrows.

"The civil war will cause enough destruction as it is. Maybe when the civil war is over…" King Roderich trailed off, getting off his green throne. He made way to a piano, which Yao found weird to be located in a throne room.

"The civil war is indeed dangerous for the kingdom itself, but do you plan on taking action currently? I doubt the civil war will be over anytime soon. I heard the Jack of Hearts has disappeared too, and the commotion will take a long time to come to an end."

"I have no intentions of doing anything," Roderich's glasses shone. "Not yet anyway."

Yao nodded awkwardly.

"Okay. Please notify Kingdom Spades when you decide to take action." Yao bowed, and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Yao." Roderich called out. Yao froze and frowned, turning back to the King.

"Yes?"

"Pleasure doing business with you," Roderich ran his fingers over the piano keys. "Confirmation of Trade, and everything else."

 **I know that Roderich is actually the Jack, but I switched the roles.**

 **Next one will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Matthew couldn't believe it.

He was in the Kingdom of Diamonds.

His emotions were flying all over the place.

After he woke up, he was indeed in a wagon. The Jokers looked startled by his consciousness, but informed him they were in the Kingdom of Diamonds.

Matthew didn't believe them until he actually got out – or was pushed out – the wagon.

The city was beautiful. All the houses, cottages, taverns, stores – everything - were yellow or gold, and near the top of a few of the structures was a large, yellow Diamond. People dressed in yellow passed by him, a few looking at him and whispering. Probably wondering why he was dressed in blue despite being in the Kingdom of Diamonds. His blue tunic was a dark shade of blue, whereas his pants were a lighter shade. The two Jokers were dresses in brown cloaks, and had cloaked their faces seemingly well.

They grabbed him, one arm each, and began to drag him towards the palace.

The palace.

It was breathtaking (and he'd never tell Alfred that). It was grand, large and made of yellow diamonds. It sparkled and-

Wait, why were they taking him there?!

"Wait! Stop! W-Why are you taking me there?" The Ace stuttered, trying to resist their strong grip. Who knew an eleven year old could grip as strongly as however old Gilbert was.

Gilbert quickly glanced at him, continuing to pull him towards the palace with no trouble.

"Why do you think?"

Oh no. This could not be happening.

They were taking him to the royal family.

To the enemies.

There wasn't much peace over the Deck. No kingdom openly attacked one or another, but they'd strike when the time was right. Finding the Ace was something that the time was right for always. This was a nightmare.

W-What would they do to him?

Torture him? Make him betray his kingdom by spurting out the secrets of Spades?

No, Matthew wasn't a traitor. He'd never give in to the Kingdom of Diamonds. Never.

After all, he was the Ace of Spades.

Matthew continued his attempts to escape the Joker's strong hold. His navy blue cape getting covered in dirt during his attempts of kicking Gilbert (he'd never kick an eleven year old).

And in what felt like a blink, he was walking – or rather, being pulled - down the palace's golden hall, to see the Royal Family.

As Peter pushed open the large, yellow diamond door with his free hand, Matthew closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and felt himself being pushed forwards.

Eyes darting open, he managed to break his fall before crashing into the diamond floor.

He pushed himself up. He wouldn't bow down in front of them. At the same time, he heard the door close.

As he looked up, his eyes strained at the large amounts of bright yellow and gold. It was too much. He wasn't used to it. It was unsettling. His eyes were adjusted to the blue in Kingdom Spades.

When he was finally looking straight, he noticed there were only three in the throne room. All royals, no doubt. He could tell by their clothing. It was definitely Diamond delicacy. The yellow carpet place on the gold floor led up to a platform where the three sat.

His eyes first fell upon the Jack, who was just looking up at the ceiling, seeming uninterested by Matthew's presence. He seemed distracted too. That actually was, in its own weird way, relieving. He wasn't used to being paid attention to. The Jack's emerald-like eyes remind Matthew of Alice. His shoulder-length blonde hair was similar to the color of Diamonds the Kingdom was famous for.

Matthew's eyes shifted to the petite women sitting on the right of the King. She was looking nervous, eyes focused on her pale yellow shoes. The resemblance between the Jack and Queen was easy to spot out. They both had the same eyes, hair, and features. It seemed like the Jack was the older brother of the Queen.

This time, when he looked to the King, he felt his heart pound. The King, who was examining his nails, also not noticing, or caring about Matthew's presence, had bold, blue eyes and hair that fell to his shoulders were blonde like Matthew's.

Suddenly, the King looked towards the Ace, whom caught off guard, stumbled back. Blue eyes met violet, and the King stood up abundantly. The Jack and Queen stood up after him, surprised, and finally gave their attention to Matthew. When the duo noticed the King's surprised expression, they were even more curious.

The King hurriedly made his way to the Ace, who began to take slow steps backwards.

 _This can't be happening. I have to be dreaming. This isn't possible._

Matthew gave the man a once over again, hoping to be mistaken. There was no way…

The King skid to a stop.

"M-Mathieu?!"

As tears formed in the Diamond King's eyes, Matthew felt dizzy. His emotions were a tornado. He couldn't think straight. Was this really happening?

He looked to the King, and within a blink, he knew, this was real.

"P-P-Papa?" Matthew uncertainly asked softly.

There was silence in the room. The Jack and Queen were watching, completely lost. The King was overjoyed, surprised, and worried. The Ace was minutes away from a heart attack, but at the same time, on cloud nine.

The seventeen year old was finally seeing his guardian after what seemed like forever. The man who looked after him, and had been the father Alfred wasn't lucky enough to have.

Within a blink of an eye, forgetting why he was in the Diamond Palace in the first place, or why his Papa was dressed as the King, he hugged his formed guardian.

And as King Francis returned the hug, clutching onto his adopted son, tears were spilt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! So the chapter's finally up! I'm currently trying to figure out my update schedule, so I'll let you guys know when I figure it out. Until then, enjoy!**

Chapter Five

As Francis's tears dried on Matthew's tunic, the Queen and Jack had left, not wanting to intrude on whatever the hell was happening.

As Francis pulled away, Matthew felt questions pop into his head.

 _Where were you? Why are you here? Dressed like the King? What's going on?_

"Mon garcon," The King whispered, eyes glistening. "What are you doing here?"

Matthew swallowed.

"What are _you_ doing here, Papa?" Matthew questioned, voice wavering.

Francis's mouth opened, then closed. He resembled a fish as he repeated the process.

"T-This is who I am, lapin. I was never supposed to meet you." Francis looked away from Matthew. "I am the King of Diamonds. The only reason I met you was… do you remember the Second Deck War? Deck War II?"

Matthew nodded mutely, waiting for the explanation. Francis took in a deep breath.

"During that time, the Kingdom of Diamonds had grown weak. I was…" Francis swallowed. "Overthrown. A conspiracy within my kingdom itself occurred, and there was chaos. I was forced into hiding in the Kingdom of Spades, and no one knew where I was. Many were after me, looking to kill me within Kingdom Diamonds.

"I settled down in Spades. My Ace and Jack helped me relocate, and we worked together to get my kingdom back. At the time, Jack Yao had approached me, saying he had heard a lot of good things about me from nearby shop owners, and he had decided to entrust me with you. He said you were an orphan, and that your parents were nobles. I couldn't say no, thus you were given to me.

"After we grew so close, my Ace had returned one day, telling me that now was the time to reclaim my throne, and that I wouldn't get the opportunity again. And so I had to go. The Fifth Civil War of Diamonds took place at that time. We fought, and I reclaimed my throne. I wanted to go back to you, mon lapin, but I couldn't. You were a citizen of Spades, and I couldn't take you without a lot of complications.

"But leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done, Mathieu. If I could, I would have taken you with me, but that was not an option. I wished I could have been a better Papa… I wished I could have stayed with you…"

By the time Francis was done, Matthew hid his face in his hands, suppressing sobs. He felt Francis's embrace, and relaxed. He felt like he was home. Finally, with his Papa.

His Papa looked after him like no one ever did.

Growing up, Yao was the only one who looked after the twins. Alfred, being the King, was Yao's main concern, and thus, Alfred was given more attention. Matthew was told not to draw much attention. To stay invisible, in the shadows.

Having someone who loved him, wanted him to shine instead of stay invisible, and look after him was something Matthew never experienced until being given to Francis. Suddenly, his black and white world erupted into colors.

The comfort Matthew felt right now brought back those memories. He was back with his Papa. They were reunited. Everything was okay again.

"I'm sorry, mon petite garcon. I know I shouldn't have done that to you…" As Francis whispered apologies, Matthew felt complete. He was with his family, and nothing was missing.

Except…

Matthew gasped, and pulled back, swiftly.

Francis looked startled, and confused.

"What's wrong, lapin?"

Matthew could only hear blood pounding in his ears. As Francis's lips moved, he scanned the throne room while taking slow steps back, looking for an escape.

Looking past the golden pillars, portraits and décor, there was nothing Matthew could see other than the door behind Francis as an escape.

As Francis slowly started towards him, lips moving without sound, Matthew started moving back a bit faster, trying not to trip.

He had to escape.

If his Papa was the King of Diamonds, and he was the Ace of Spades…

This wouldn't end well.

And he didn't want to stick around for the King's decision when he found out Matthew was the Ace. As the King of Diamonds, he'd be forced to think about position first, before their relationship.

So he had to get out of here as soon as he could.

He made a beeline to the large, diamond doors, successfully dodging Francis. As he threw open the doors and ran, the startled guards ran after him. Francis was left looking at the door, wondering what just happened.

Matthew took deep breaths, hoping the guards wouldn't find him in the near empty room.

The room was yellow, but had specks of green. In the middle of the room was a green piano.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Matthew let out a yelp. He turned to see the Queen standing beside him. When did she..?

"I've always loved the piano, Mr. Roderich taught me while I visited Kingdom Clubs. Big brother was not happy…" the blonde trailed off as she began to walk to the instrument. She paused, and turned around midway.

"You're the Ace of Spades, correct?"

Matthew was tongue tied. What was he supposed to say?

How did she even know?!

The Queen smiled.

"My name is Lilli Zwingli. I know all about you. Before I left, I heard Francis say your name. You're Matthew Williams, the boy Francis looked after while in hiding during our recent civil war. He told us a lot about you."

"O-oh." Matthew was surprised. Francis spoke about him?

Suddenly, Lilli blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm quite blunt, aren't I?" she murmured. Looking down at her feet, she sighed.

"I'm truly happy about your reunion, but you must leave."

"P-Pardon?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I'd love it if you were to stay, but…" Lilli locked eyes with Matthew. "You are the Ace, you need to leave. The Jokers are still here, and one way or another, Francis will find out about your position as the Ace. It's not that he doesn't love you, but… rules are that position comes first, family later. You must leave at nightfall. There is a ball tonight, and everyone will be so busy, it'll be easy to make your escape."

It took Matthew a few seconds to understand the plan Lilli spoke of. He was aware of the rules, as they came from the Obligations of the Deck. They were followed by everyone with an important position.

It took a few more seconds for him to wonder why she wanted to help. She was a Royal Family member, and his capture would benefit her Kingdom, so why would she want to help?

"I… Your Majesty… Why would you help me?" Matthew asked, caught off guard by her plan. Lilli looked down at the floor, and the room and become silent.

Lilli's eyes suddenly welled up with tears, Matthew, startled, rushed towards her.

 _Did I say something?_

"I-I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to make you cry. I-I-I-" Matthew was usually good at this. Comforting people, helping them, making them feel better. For some reason, he just couldn't do it today.

Lilli took in a large breath.

"Ace Matthew, it is not you who made me cry. I just remember something," Lilli wiped a tear that had begun to trail down her face. "I wish to help you because I understand your burden. My older - oldest brother was an Ace. He was the Ace of Diamonds, and wore his position quietly, yet proudly. At the time, there was war on the Deck. It was brutal, and when he was discovered, he was tortured and killed."

Lilli looked to Matthew, and he could hear her heart pounding.

"I do not wish the same fate for you."

 **...So, yeah, I separated Matthew and Francis... for now. I feel bad about separating them, but it's for the greater good (sort of)!Matthew's met Lilli, and now, onto the escape!**

 **Next chapter will be up real soon, with hopefully an update schedule. Otherwise, expect random updates!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

Matthew had always thrived for adventure. It was something that he longed for.

Now, he just wanted to go back to his cozy home, and forget everything that had happened in the past two days.

As Matthew fixed his black masquerade mask, he felt giddy. He gave himself a once over in the tall mirror.

He was dressed in a black cape, and his black, long sleeved shirt and black pants went along with his outfit. There was gold embodied on the hem of the cape, which gave the whole outfit a majestic look.

He felt like royalty.

He never thought of himself as royalty. He was just an Ace. No one ever said anything about Aces being a part of royalty.

"You look amazing, Matthew." Matthew spun around, to see Lilli. She wore a long, yellow dress with layers of lace starting waist down. She held her mask in her right hand, twirling it a bit.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You look lovely as well." Matthew bowed, feeling slightly awkward. He heard Lilli giggle.

"Call me Lilli, if we ever meet again after this." They exchanged a smile.

"Your Ma- Lilli, thank you for letting me use your room for dressing, and for providing me this outfit as well, but I hope you don't mind me asking, why don't you share a room with the King?"

Lilli felt red blossom onto her cheeks.

"W-Well, Francis and I, we aren't… we aren't really in a relationship. The only reason we're married is because my I was born with the mark of a Queen. Francis could sense it when we first bumped into each other after the civil war." She fiddled with her hair. "We are good friends though. He's only a few years older than me, and you too Matthew."

Matthew blushed this time.

"Well he was more like a dad to me than a brother, and I wasn't aware of how young he was when we first met."

Lilli smiled.

"I see."

"You know, I haven't worn lenses before, so this is pretty weird."

"It's only so no one recognizes you. Try to keep a distance from my brother and the king. If you see your King and Queen, even Jack, go to them."

"W-Wait! I thought the ball was only for the Kingdom of Diamonds!"

"It's the Annual Ball of the Deck, Matthew. Masquerade Ball is the theme. Spades hosted it last year, remember? The theme was… time travel, I believe? I didn't attend since I was ill."

"O-Oh, right." Matthew remembered it, but he didn't show up. He was nervous, there'd be so many people from all around the Deck. This would be his first ball.

The thing about these balls were that you couldn't always guess the right kingdom for a person. You didn't have to wear the colors of your kingdom, unless you were a royal.

Well, since Matthew was wearing black, he wasn't even sure why he felt like a royal, seeing no kingdom represent the color.

"Remember, don't take your mask off. Stay away from Francis and my brother, Vash. Don't draw too much attention. Try to escape one you have your chance. And of course, be careful."

Matthew nodded as she spoke, mentally listing the things down. He felt a bit excited though, because he'd have to go through the ballroom and find the exit that Lilli told him was the most unguarded. He was going to see the ballroom! Actually attend in a ball!

She looked to the gold clock by the door.

"Oh no! Big brother's going to be here any minute! You have to go!" Lilli squeaked. As he rushed out the room, he could see a ghost of a smile on the emerald eyed girl, wishing him luck.

The ballroom was amazing. Of course, if his papa was anything, it was a designer. From clothes, to food, to ballrooms.

The yellow and white tiled floor sparkled. There were columns on both parallel sides of the ballroom, and people were spread out across the ballroom floor. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, yellow light illuminating the room. Small diamonds hung like water dew on the tip of a leaf. Candles hung behind the columns, on the walls. On the left, there was a refreshment stand, filled with pastries and food. A few people were standing by there. On the right, there were curtains hanging on the columns, and a few open doors, which Matthew recognized as balconies.

Right, Lilli said that he had to find the right balcony (she didn't remember which) and the exit would be impossible to miss from there. Matthew still wasn't sure what she meant by that.

People were scattered across the floor, chatting, gossiping. The music hadn't begun yet. As Matthew walked to the refreshment stand, not wanting to look suspicious by bee lining to the balconies right away, he spotted the Royals of Kingdom Clubs.

Queen Elizaveta of Clubs had her long brown hair in a classy bun, and she was holding her mask on her index finger, twirling it around. She wore a long, floor length, green ball gown. There were layers of fabric, different shades of green, which went down on the skirt part of the dress – or whatever it was called. Her sleeves were ruffled, and were a dark shade of green. She looked engaged in her conversation with the King of Clubs, King Roderich.

The King, Roderich had dark brown hair, and seemed to not be wearing glasses, revealing his violet eyes. Dressed in a very dark shade of green suit and cape, he definitely looked elegant, something he was famous for looking. He held on tightly to his staff, which was tall and green. He didn't seem happy at something the Queen said, and just sighed.

The Jack, Jack Ivan, was just watching them with an amused expression. His hair was blonde, but so light it almost looked white. He had eyes like Roderich, violet and deep, and wore a light green suit, the back of the suit extending to the back of his knees. He began to fix his mask, looking bored suddenly.

Matthew scanned the ballroom, hoping to find someone, specifically the Royal Family of Spades. It appeared that Alfred was spending too much time on his hair. Maybe he was dead. After all, after eating Alice's scones, it was hard to survive.

Trumpets blew suddenly, almost sending Matthew flying a few feet in the air after being caught off-guard. As the arrival of the Royal Family of Diamonds was announced, Matthew could feel his heart pounding, and looked away from the door.

It was quiet, and people began to bend down. It took Matthew a few seconds to understand they were bowing. Catching himself on time, he quickly bowed and looked up at the chandelier, unconsciously checking to see if his mask was on properly. He turned to face Francis, and dressed in a long, yellow suit, with a silk cape, accompanied by his crown, the King had a strained smile. The Jack, Vash, and Lilli stood a few steps away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a few important announcement to make. First off, The Royal Family of Hearts will not be attending, along with many of Kingdom Heart's citizens, as the civil war has only gotten worse. I know you all may be curious as to what is currently happening inside the kingdom, but I'm afraid we do not know many details yet. Upon learning more information, a public announcement will be made to inform you of what's happening at Kingdom Hearts, until then, we can only hope that those in Kingdom Hearts stay safe during their troublesome time.

"Secondly, we are looking for a young man. He's blonde, wears glasses, and was last seen in a blue tunic, accompanied by a blue cape. He is seventeen, and his eyes are violet. If found, bring him to me. The reward for this young man is ten thousand dollars."

 _No! He's talking about me! He's trying to find me! Is it because I'm the ace, or because I'm his adopted son or-_

Vash coughed loudly, and he could see Francis visibly swallow.

"And of course, the best for last. We wanted to thank the Royal Family of Clubs for attending this year's annual ball, whose honor we've had to hold. This is a graceful occasion, and we are happy that the Royal Family of Clubs is here with us today." At this, the said family smiled a bit, looking content at their acknowledgment. "We are not sure if the Royal Family of Spades will be attending this year, but from what we know now, they will have a delayed arrival. When we find out more details concerning their arrival, we will announce it. Until then, please enjoy the ball."

Francis curtsied, and slowly chatter resumed as the hosting family made way to the visiting one.

 _Great, so Alfred, Alice and Yao may not attend. Just great._


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! So, before you read (you can also ignore this I guess), I just wanted to say some stuff.**

 **First off, thank you for all the support, everyone! It means a lot, so thank you!**

 **Secondly, I think I figured out my update schedule. I was thinking Wednesdays and Sundays. I'll try to stick to that, otherwise I'll come up with something else.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

"Alice! Come here!"

"I'm coming Alfred! Patience!" A hurried Alice ran out of their shared chambers, quickly fixing her long, blue, ball gown. Mask in one hand, other hand smoothing her open blonde hair, the Queen rushed half way down the hall, before throwing open the study room Alfred used.

As she closed the door, she noticed her husband hasn't changed his clothing for the ball, nor had he paid her a speck of attention upon her arrival, which usually wasn't a good thing. Head in his right hand, the King sat on his dark blue, plush chair, looking down at a scroll on his desk. A tensed expression was present on his face. As the door clicked shut, Alfred's head snapped up, but instantly his eyes softened at Alice and he slowly stood up. As he gave her a once over, she blushed, and resisted fleeing.

"You look beautiful," he uttered. "Absolutely amazing."

Alice quickly put her mask to use as she hid behind it. She fastened in on, and made way to the blue-eyed blonde.

"Why did you call?" she questioned quietly, standing beside his chair. "You should be ready by now."

Alfred let out a loud sigh, and collapsed back into his chair.

"Yao hasn't returned from Clubs, Hearts is looking to us for help, and we should at be Diamonds right now."

"Yao always takes some extra time during his visits to Kingdom Clubs, and Kingdom Diamonds can wait," Alice sighed. "As for Kingdom Hearts, we will have to decide upon our return what to do."

"I know, but-"

 _Knock, knock._

The couple turned to the door.

"It's me, Your Highness"

"Ah, Raivis. Come in." Alfred called. Alice raised an eyebrow as a small boy rushed into the room. The brunette was panting, as though he ran.

"Y-You asked for the blonde, uh. Matthew Williams?" Raivis asked, where in return Alfred nodded. "He's missing. I asked around if anyone had seen him, but only his neighbor had seen him, being carried by two dressed in black and red. When his neighbor, Carlos, asked, they said they were taking him to the local hospital. I check in on all the hospitals to find him, but he wasn't in any. A-And I-I think those men were… Jokers, sire."

There was silence in the dim lit room. Alice was staring at the informant with wide eyes, whereas Alfred was paper white. The young informant stared at his shoes in the uncomfortable silence.

The silence stretched out a few minutes, before Alice cleared her throat, and spoke up.

"Um, thank you for your service… Raivis. The guard by the main hall will reward you, tell him that I gave him the command. You're dismissed."

The boy spluttered thank-you's, before rushing out of the room.

"I'm _not_ going to ask why you summoned Matthew, much less have an informant checking in on him now and then. I _will_ ask why Matthew is _missing."_

Alfred flinched as Alice hissed out the last part.

"I summoned Mattie 'cause I wanted to bring him to the ball. I thought that maybe we could all go together, if I said I owed him a favor and brought him with us, nobody would suspect a thing." Alfred messaged his temples. "But… apparently, Mattie's missing. A-and Raivis is right. Those men were Jokers. Who else wears those colors, and comes in a pair of two?"

Alice leaned against Alfred's chair.

"Bloody hell." she muttered.

Suddenly, Alfred stood up, causing Alice to almost fall. As she caught herself, Alfred slammed his fist against the table, and a crack was heard from the table. Alice quickly rushed to his side, but his murderous expression caused her to stumble back. His eyes were glistening, and a shade darker too.

"Joker or not, I will make their lives _miserable,_ until I find my baby brother." His fists tightened. "I will rip apart the Deck if I have to."

Yao sighed. He hated carriage rides. They were too bumpy, and easy to get sick in.

Looking up, at the roof of the light blue confined box he sat in, he sighed. Kingdom Clubs was nice to visit and all, but he preferred staying in his home Kingdom. Sitting there in the silence for a few minutes, Yao began to doze off.

 _ROAR!_

Yao's eyes snapped open, and grabbed the blue staff he brought with him for the trip. The door on the right was still closed, and the window on his left was covered with a curtain. He was alone. Nothing was in the carriage. He was completely alone.

He was probably imagining it.

Closing his eyes, staff going limp in his hand, he leaned back. This time, it took longer to begin to doze off.

 _ROOAAARR!_

Eyes snapping open once again, Yao stood up, staff in hand, this time head hitting the roof of the carriage. With a yelp, he sat down again, rubbing his head. He looked around the carriage, but the only thing in there other than his staff was himself.

Yao slowly moved the curtain, only to notice it was raining, and the window was blurry. Groaning, he leaned back before deciding to try and spot what was repeatedly making noise and waking him up. He squinted, but that didn't help. He focused on the small window. He made out something white. And probably as tall as his waist. It was keeping up with the carriage, jogging or something.

Wait, was that a polar bear?

After observing it for a few more seconds, Yao came to a conclusion. It was a polar bear.

Why the hell was a polar bear chasing the carriage?!


	9. Chapter 8

**Introducing the next chappie! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Matthew couldn't move from the refreshment area. Not because the food was amazing, but because he couldn't muster the courage. Both Royal Families were standing in the way of the balconies, and Matthew couldn't bring himself to walk past his Papa. So maybe he was overreacting about their reunion, but he couldn't help it. It just wasn't easy.

Lilli kept sending him discreet looks to leave, but all he could do was send her a helpless and nervous look. She stopped after the seventh time when Vash caught her, and began to look around to see who she was looking at.

"Mister Williams?" a voice asked from beside him, causing him to freeze and almost drop the empty cup of punch. Someone knew his name? Automatically, he was in danger.

He slowly turned, only to face a woman in a blue dress.

She had long, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her dress was plain blue, with white lace coming from underneath the dress. She didn't look happy, and the look on her face kind of scared him, since she looked like she could kill someone despite her beauty that gave the idea that she wouldn't harm a bug. She had a mask that was supported by a stick, but it was held far from her face. Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Don't deny it, there's honestly no need. Lady Lilli sent me."

 _Oh. Wait, how did Lilli send someone while talking to the Royal Family of Clubs?_

"She sent me when she went to the restroom. She said I have to get you out of here, since you aren't capable of it. My words, definitely not hers."

 _Ooh. That would make sense. And I'm perfectly capable of leaving… I just can't face… him. …Wait, is this girl reading my mind?_

"I'm not reading your mind, I'm reading your expressions. They're so easy to read, even with your mask on."

 _Oh._

"Now come on, dance with me. My name's Natalia by the way." Natalia held her mask to her face, grabbed Matthew's hand, and dragged him into the center of the dance floor, right on time for a slow song. The masquerade music hadn't started yet, and they were left awkwardly dancing, or at least trying to, to the said song.

"Tell me about yourself. It'll look normal, and feel less… weird." Natalia said, suddenly. "We need to dance a bit before we move. We can't just move to the escape Lilli told me about."

"Okay, um… why don't you tell me about yourself instead, Natalia?"

"…Fine. I have and older brother, and an even older sister. We have no parents. My sister used to live with me in Kingdom Clubs, but she travels around a lot nowadays. She's in Kingdom Hearts at the moment. Her name is Katyusha… She's nice, but naive. My brother lives in Kingdom Clubs. He's in a position of power there. We used to be close, but we had a recent fallout. He's here today, but the only reason I came was to meet my friend, Lady Lilli. I knew her when she used to live in Kingdom Clubs. Your turn."

"O-oh… um… let's see. I don't have parents either. I… used to have a fatherly figure though. I have a twin brother, who's older than me. He's obnoxious, but deep down, really nice, and too overprotective. His wife, my sister-in-law, is strict, but she's more considerate than me brother, probably because she's more mature. I'm here because… it's a long story."

"No names for your brother and sister-in-law?"

"…Maybe another time." A snort from Natalia.

"Like there'll be another time." The song began to fade away, and a masquerade song finally began to play. People poured onto the dancefloor with their partners. Natalia seized the opportunity, and dragged Matthew to the balcony on the far left.

"Check here. If it's not this one, then look at the other ones. This is where I bid you farewell. I have to go now, and talk to… someone. Goodbye." Matthew hadn't even blinked, Natalia was gone.

Matthew didn't even what kind of exit one could find from a balcony. No one filled him in, and after checking each and every balcony, awkwardly might he add, he wanted to give up. He sighed, and began to make way to the restroom, when he heard two voices arguing. It was around the corner, and curiosity overcame him as he leaned forward to see who was arguing instead of dancing away on the dancefloor.

…Was that Natalia and… Ivan, the Jack of Clubs?!

"…Why don't you leave me alone, Natalia?!"

"I wasn't even following you Ivan! H-How could you even-?"

"Don't lie to me sister, I know you were. You came here, all this way, just to-"

"Stop! How can you even accuse me after spreading those nasty rumours, which said I was stalking you?! What happened to you after becoming Royalty? I just used to look up to you!"

"By following me everywhere? You used to scare others away!"

"I didn't even follow you that much! I only used to when I was younger, and I stopped after you told me too! Katyusha said I should learn from you! It wasn't even my fault!"

"Oh really? I don't remember it that way. You used to come everywhere, trying to scare other away from me. No one would even come near me, they were scared of you. You didn't want me going to meet other people. That's why you followed me today, you-"

"They were scared of you! You used to talk about strange things, and sometimes you'd stare at sunflowers all day! They thought I was okay!"

"-Want me to stay away from everyone, and keep me to you and Katyusha. You're just jealous and-"

"Stop it, Ivan! What did I ever do to you anyway?!" Natalia screeched, and turned on her heel away from a smug Jack. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Matthew and her eyes locked within seconds. He instantly felt guilty, and recoiled away. From what Matthew understood about Natalia, she wasn't stalker material. Maybe a bit blunt, and serious too, but not a stalker. The look on Ivan's face only made it more obvious he was just torturing her.

Natalia turned around the corner, throwing her mask at the floor. She grabbed Matthew one hand, and began to wipe her away tears with the other.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're so stupid. Y-You c-couldn't e-even find an exit. I-I-I-I think it was the second one from the left. C-Come on, I'm leaving with you. I-Ivan's probably sent guards after me by now under the accusation of "stalking". Can you believe him? I know you heard it all, don't deny it."

Natalia didn't seem to want a response and she dragged him around the dancefloor, and onto the balcony she previously spoke of. He decided to drop the subject of Ivan, since she clearly didn't seem to want to talk about it.

The stars were glistening brightly, and the moon was visible, high up in the sky. It was a crescent moon, and Matthew would have stared at it if for the situation.

"Y-You're so dumb. I-I can't believe you missed this giant pipe. How could you miss that?"

 _Pipe? Everyone's idea of an escape is a pipeline?!_

Matthew's eyes followed the pipeline. He followed it about ten feet down. Thankfully, the ballroom wasn't at the highest point of the palace, but ten feet? Matthew was no gymnast. He began to shake his head.

"It's too deep, we can't climb this low without the risk of breaking something, or everything. We-" Natalia yanked Matthew's mask off mid-sentence, earning a yelp from Matthew. She grabbed onto the dark brown pipeline after shaking her heels off. One foot on the balcony railing, the rest of her body hanging onto the pipeline, Natalia shot Matthew a look.

"This is our only way out. I suggest you take it. I also suggest you take off your mask so you can see well. And unless you plan on killing yourself, take your shoes off too." Natalia stated, before kicking off the balcony, and sliding down very slowly from the pipeline.

 _'_ _How did I get caught into this?'_ Matthew thought as he began to slide down, mask and forgotten on the balcony along with his shoes. He had a fear of heights, and nausea was only beginning to kick in. Natalia was way down, almost at the end.

 _Just think of good things. Think about… Kuma! Oh my gosh, he must still be at home, hungry, starving, or-or… wait, Carlos comes and visits sometimes, so he probably found Kuma and kept him. Maybe he even lodged my missing complaint thing. Phew._

"Hurry up Matthew! You're taking forever."

 _Right, I'm still climbing down a pipe._

 _Oh, joy._

 **I'm not sure if I can stick to the update schedule I had in mind. I'll tell you guys if I change it, but with summer vacation almost here, hopefully I'll be able to stick to it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to share your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Almost didn't update, but here's the next chapter! I can't give anything away yet, I'll have to leave it to you guys to read and find out what happens. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter Nine

"We need to change into something less… eye-catching." Natalia said as she and Matthew roamed around the almost-empty village that surrounded the palace. "Now's our chance, since everyone's at the ball. We can steal something."

"S-Steal?!"

"Well, duh. Unless you brought your money, or you're some kind of millionaire." Natalia said rolling her eyes. Matthew sighed.

"Alright, I think I saw a place on my way of being dragged… I mean on my way here." Matthew caught himself, but Natalia smirked knowingly.

"We'll discuss our plans after we change. It's nice to see you finally getting some guts, kid." Natalia began to walk ahead of him.

 _Kid?_

"Hey!"

After changing into white and light brown tunic, accompanied by black pants, and black boots, Matthew felt kind of… cool. He was dressed in neutral colors that guaranteed that he was giving no sort of indication of belonging to a certain kingdom.

Natalia had chosen to wear a grey tunic, one for girls, and a black pant, accompanied by dark brown boots, which took forever for her to choose. She grabbed a small dagger, before insisting Matthew grab one too.

Matthew took for what seemed forever to Natalia, to pick a weapon. He picked up a sword, and fastened it to his belt. He had learnt how to use a sword with Alfred at a young age, and though his skills were a bit rusty, the grip of the sword made him feel complete. It brought back memories, but after shaking those memories off, Matthew began to wonder why he'd even need a weapon.

As they left the store they guiltily ransacked, they grabbed two black cloaks and bags from a nearby stand. They stuffed the cloaks into their bags, and began to walk away from the store.

"Why do we even need this stuff?"

"Because we're going to Kingdom Hearts."

"...Why?!"

"I need to get to my sister. She's in danger, from Ivan _and_ the Civil War. It must be horrible there. I have to protect her."

"Oh… but I'm sorry, I can't come. I have to get home." Matthew said softly, and stood back, while Natalia continued to walk before stopping after a few seconds. She faced him.

"What do you mean, "You have to return home"? Do you _absolutely_ have to return? Where are you from anyway, Kingdom Spades? I know you're not from Kingdom Clubs, I've seen every face there. You don't have a personality of someone from Kingdom Diamonds. You _have_ to be Kingdom Spades." Natalia paused. "There's nothing bad happening. I hear that Kingdom Diamonds and Kingdom Clubs have secretly sent spies there, looking for the Ace though. Like they'll ever find the Ace. I bet the Ace is locked is some high tower or something."

 _They've sent spies to Kingdom Spades?_

"The spies are literally everywhere. I don't know what the Royals are so busy with, how could they miss that? Anyway, I'm pretty sure you're not in a rush to get home to a Kingdom with other Kingdom citizens crawling around. They'll probably come to you and annoy you. You don't have anything better to do than help me get to my sister, right? So come on. Why spend time there doing useless things when you can do something productive by coming with me?"

 _But… spies. How come Alice and Alfred haven't noticed? Yao should've noticed by now, right? …I want to tell them, but I can't go there. I'm not sure about Kingdom Clubs, but I know that when Papa wants something, he does everything he can do get it. It's too risky. I can't go home until the Kingdom's cleared out… I'm sure I can help out Natalia too. I don't want to go though, on some other adventure, but after everything's that happened to her, I know if I were her, I'd want company. Even if the company is useless._

 _Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. I'm homeless for now._

"What's taking you so long to decide? You know what, fine. You can run back home, see if I care. Just go." Natalia huffed, and began to stomp away.

"Wait! I'm coming! But, I think you'll have to be clearer on the plan." 

So basically, the plan was to get into Kingdom Hearts, grab Katyusha, and figure out where to go from there.

The plan sucked.

But there was no way Matthew was going to admit it out loud, it would probably result it Natalia killing him with glares.

He valued his life.

After stuffing a bunch of food into each of their bags, and grabbing a bit more clothes just in case, they scouted the area for transportation. They weren't lucky enough to find some carriage lying around, but they found the next best thing.

Two horses.

One of the mares were white, and beautiful. Natalia had called that one the moment they'd spotted the horses.

The other was a chestnut, and in Matthew's opinion, just as beautiful. When Natalia approached it, it recoiled, but luckily, it seemed to like Matthew. And luckily, Mathew remembered how to ride a horse from his time at the Palace of Spades. That would make his life easier.

Unluckily, Natalia didn't know how to ride a horse, so it took some time for Matthew to explain the basics, but that didn't help much. Natalia wasn't ready to swallow her pride and accept the help, and even if she was, nobody could learn to ride a horse within an hour, or less. Eventually, Matthew got Natalia on the horse, after she reluctantly accepted Matthew's help. After what seemed like hours, and probably was since the moon had changed its' position in the sky, Natalia was riding a horse, or at least successfully sitting on the top of one, trailing behind Matthew's horse.

While Matthew led the way after Natalia had told him the directions to the Heart Kingdom, he felt drowsy. It had been a long time since he slept, and the past two days felt like more than a month.

Everything had changed in those two days. His life went from shelving books and occasionally visiting his brother and sister-in-law to having a reunion with his Papa and running away from him, and everyone else who was on his tail. Matthew had no doubt that Francis had sent people into Kingdom Spades to find him. He also remembered hearing about the good relations between Kingdom Diamonds and Kingdom Clubs. It would be likely for them to be working together.

Matthew sighed.

He'd gone from a somewhat normal citizen of Spades to a fugitive of half of the Deck.


	11. Chapter 10

**Just wanted to say thanks again, for all the support! I promise things will be explained as the story progresses, but until then...**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

The night was luckily cool, otherwise Natalia was sure she wouldn't be able to continue on. She preferred cool temperatures over warm ones, which was one of the reasons other than Ivan, she wanted to move out of Kingdom Clubs. The temperature there was too warm. For her anyway.

Ugh, Ivan.

Before he was a Royal, he had been an amazing older brother. Always looking after his "crazy" family. Although, he had strange hobbies. It wasn't normal for someone to stare at sunflowers throughout the day, but Katyusha had always said that Ivan was in deep thought when he did so. Apparently, something had happened when Natalia was young, and she was too young to remember what had happened. When Natalia inquired, she'd never be given a concrete reply. Always something too vague, something that wouldn't make sense. So, the sunflower thing, no matter how weird, was okay. To Natalia and Katyusha at least.

Ivan had watched over the two, despite Katyusha being the oldest. He was the breadwinner, having the job of a merchant. They were good days. Ivan would come home happy, Katyusha would smile as she set the dinner, and Natalia would do her homework while asking Ivan about his day. Then, they'd eat dinner together, sharing stories of their days. Afterwards, they sit by the fireplace, talk some more, and then go to bed. Ivan would tuck Natalia in, and Katyusha would sometimes tell Natalia bedtime stories.

But after becoming a Royal, Ivan's demeanour changed. It was like he was a completely different person. Rumours were spread by Ivan, saying Natalia stalked him. Rumours flew that Katyusha encouraged Natalia, and was responsible for some kind of assassin cult or something. Life became hell, people whispering and staring, being rejected everywhere. The nasty looks people sent them when they passed them on the street slowly became normal for the sisters. Katyusha, unable to handle it, left Kingdom Clubs. She had offered Natalia to come with her, but Natalia declined. She was a fighter. She wasn't going to let her brother win. They got into a fight. Katyusha wanted Natalia to come, Natalia unwilling to. In the end, Katyusha left. Natalia was practically alone in Kingdom Clubs.

Now she was running away from her brother, because knowing him, people were already scouting the area for her so she could be thrown in jail. She felt helpless. The blonde in front of her was unlikely to be helpful. The kid couldn't figure out a simple escape. Honestly.

Well, Matthew was no kid. They were probably the same age, or maybe he was a year older, but that was as large the age gap would get. Though, with her, he'd hopefully man up soon.

What was he even doing at the ball anyway? Natalia had a good reason to be there. She wanted to see Lilli again, after what seemed like forever. They used to be neighbors, but Lilli more like a sister than a neighbor. She hadn't known Natalia's family, she only knew Natalia. Matthew though, was from Kingdom Spades. Only about a quarter of the Kingdom showed up, and Matthew was standing off alone when she approached him. It didn't make sense for him to be present at the ball, why would he be there?

Whatever. It was his business, and as long as he was coming, she didn't care.

The ball wasn't too bad though, until the Ivan part. Everyone seemed happy, except the King of Diamonds, Francis. He seemed tense. Natalia could tell that the boy he described was important to him too, because after the announcement his body language screamed he was tense and worried.

Blonde, violet eyes, glasses, seventeen. That wasn't much to go on.

Hmm… she didn't see anyone wearing glasses there. There were plenty of blonde there, like herself and Matthew. Narrowing it down to violet eyes… Ivan, Roderich and a few others who weren't blonde… and Matthew.

"Hey, Matthew?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

"Uh, seventeen, you?"

"Yeah, same." Matthew fit the application. Everything but the glasses, but then again, he could be wearing contacts. Maybe even color lenses, though it felt unlikely. Suddenly, Matthew sighed ahead of her.

"Okay, the sun will probably rise in about two hours, so if you want, we could set up camp here. We can rest in those two hours, or longer if you want, before we start to travel again. Kingdom Hearts is far, it'll probably take a day or so to get there, from what you told me anyway. So, what're you good with? Camp or continue?"

 _Might as well set up at camp. It'll give me a chance to inquire what I need to._

"Let's set up camp, we can take about… six hours. We'll leave early morning instead of daybreak. Kingdom Hearts is a day's journey, so we may as well store some energy."

 _I'm curious about you Matthew. You've left me with many questions, and I'm not one to stay in the dark._

"So, you wear glasses?" Natalia inquired as she unpacked the food they stole. Matthew stopped tying the horse's ropes to the trees and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a… peculiar question." He replied with a frown. "What brought you to it?"

 _Ugh, he's on to me. What do I say?_

"Uh… well I don't know many people with violet eyes other than my brother and some Royals… I was just wondering if those were color lenses or just normal contacts or… something."

"…Well, I'm wearing contacts, the normal ones. I usually wear glasses, I'm nearsighted. And… shoot."

"What happened?"

"I left my glasses at the palace."

"Of course. You are truly a genius." Natalia snorted. Matthew narrowed his eyes.

"I can't wear lenses too long, they'll damage my eyes. These are those special, eye healing lenses that damage your eyes if you wear them too long. I need to take them off within the next hour." Matthew sighed, and went back to tying the final horse to the try. The other one seemed to be asleep.

 _So, he does wear glasses. He… fits the profile the King of Diamonds was describing… but the King be looking for him..?_

It seemed urgent, the way the Francis spoke about Matthew. He seemed desperate. Comparing them both, they seemed alike.

 _Father and son?_

 _No way, Francis is way too young to have a kid, and even if he did, the kid wouldn't be older than four._

Then what?! What was so urgent that the King of Diamonds had to openly put out a search for Matthew?! Right now, instead of caring weather or not Matthew would bring trouble for her, she was more concerned about the connection between the King and Matthew.

 _Matthew's from Kingdom Spades! Francis from Diamonds! This doesn't make sense! Why would-_

 ** _Ace._**

Matthew had to be an Ace. The Ace of… Spades. That was it. That was the only connection that made sense.

No wonder the kid (Natalia would have trouble trying to not call him that) hadn't seen much of the Deck. He must always be hidden away, and probably of his free will too. He must have been told so many times what would happen if he were caught, that it must have eaten him alive. The physiological impact on someone's brain with an upbringing that Natalia could only imagine… it was a miracle he was sane and not curled up in a ball, locked away somewhere.

Suddenly, the puzzle was solved.

Francis wanted Matthew because he was the Ace of Spades, and Matthew was so… slow when it came to survival because he was kept too enclosed in his own little world.

Natalia frowned as Matthew pulled away from the horses, sighing once more. Matthew hadn't lived at all. He probably kept to himself in Kingdom Spades. Probably not many friends, in fear of being exposed or something. Paranoia.

Maybe, with her, she could get Matthew to live a little more. Maybe even… _live life to the fullest._

Suddenly, she had another goal, other than rescuing Katyusha.

 _Rescue Matthew from an Ace's life._

 **Almost didn't update today. Yay me, lol.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As Matthew started to take off his lenses, he heard Natalia moving around. He awkwardly turned away from her to take his lenses off in some privacy, but Natalia seemed to disagree with his plans, and just stood in front of him. He resisted turning away again as he took off his last lens. He blinked rapidly before looking at the lenses that rested on his right hand palm.

"What do I do with them?" he wondered out loud. Natalia scoffed.

"What do you want to do with them?"

"…I don't know. I don't need them anymore." Natalia sighed, and pushed his hand, causing his lenses to go flying, falling somewhere in the grass.

"Hey! N-Natalia! I needed those!"

"But you just said they were useless. Unless you want eye damage, they're useless. How well can you see anyway?"

He forgot about that. He didn't even notice any difference from with the lenses, and without the lenses. He could see the quite well surprisingly. It seemed like his vision had tremendously improved from his last eye checkup years ago. His eyesight was only a bit off, barely anything. Those lenses must have healed his eyes, and they definitely had cost a fortune. He wasn't sure if Lilli got them on purpose for his eyes, or unknowingly, but nevertheless, he was grateful.

"I… can see fine," Matthew murmured, still slightly lost in his thoughts. Natalia smirked.

"Good. No more glasses for you."

Matthew didn't comment as he laid out sheets. One was for Natalia, and the other for him. Sheets weren't the most comfortable things to sleep on, but it was better than sleeping on the grass.

"How much farther?" Natalia asked from behind him. Her horse neighed along with her question. Matthew sighed, looking towards the sun which hung a little high before looking back, straight ahead.

"How am I supposed to know?" Matthew grumbled. "Maybe we'll reach there by the end of the day or something."

"Not much of a morning person, huh? Too bad."

"Yeah, well at least I don't throw daggers at people when someone tries to wake them up."

"Don't you dare…"

"You brought it upon yourself." Matthew sang, before erupting into a fit of laughter. He raced ahead of Natalia and her horse, leaving them awkwardly moving slowly, very far behind Matthew and his horse. Natalia groaned. She didn't know how to make her horse go faster.

"Matthew! Come back here!"

Matthew frowned. He seemed to have lost Natalia. Back tracking a bit more, he still had no luck.

"You idiot. What if I didn't find you, huh?" Matthew turned his horse to the left only to see Natalia, glaring at him from atop of her horse.

"I would have found you eventually." Matthew replied with a soft smile. Natalia only rolled her eyes.

The sun beat down on them as they rode through the forest. The tree's provided enough shade, but it still was hot. Steaming, more like it. Matthew couldn't help but wonder how people in Kingdom Hearts could stand the weather. He personally preferred cooler temperatures, but that was just him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A male voice yelled, seemingly angry. Both Natalia and Matthew stopped simultaneously, and looked around themselves to spot out the unknown voice. Natalia's horse suddenly neighed, and began to ran deep into the left side of the forest.

"Natalia!" Matthew called out, before dashing after her. Her horse seemed to act up so suddenly. What..?

As Matthew entered a clearing, he noticed two things. Natalia, screamed as she gripped onto her unsettled horse, and two people who had set up camp.

The auburn headed boy was glaring at the horse with his light brown eyes. He wore a dark red amigaut, something that was slowly slipping out of fashion, accompanied with dark red trousers and cape.

Then, Matthew spotted a girl, who was no doubt the boy's twin. They had the same eyes and hair color. Her hair fell to her elbows, and was tied into a braid. She had a confused, somewhat nervous smile while she watched Natalia. She wore a dark red dress that fell to her knees, and stalking's were visible beneath it. A tent stood behind the pair, and a wagon accompanied it.

But they were not Matthew's concern.

"Natalia!" Matthew yelled as he dangerously leaped down his horse. He quickly ran over to her, where it looked like the horse was trying to throw her off.

"Whoa, boy," Matthew murmured as he held his hand up to the horse. The horse neighed, and moved forward towards him. Matthew staggered back, before trying again. "It's just me, relax."

It took a few minutes, but eventually the horse was calm, Matthew's hand on his back, rubbing it gently as Natalia leaped off.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked quietly as she went around the horse to face him, ignoring the strangers.

"I-I… yes…" Natalia murmured, cheeks tinted pink. "I… t-thank you."

"Oi! Who are you two?!" the same voice they heard before yelled. Natalia turned to face a glaring redhead while Matthew focused on the mare.

"…Why should we tell you? And who are _you_?" Natalia bit back.

"You invaded our campsite, that's why!"

"Um… Lovino _…_ "

"Shut up, Feliciana," Lovino growled, eyes trained on Natalia and Matthew. Feliciana whimpered, but nodded as she made way to stand behind her twin.

"We mean no harm, my friend's horse brought us here by accident. We'll leave immediately, we apologize for interrupting you." Matthew murmured as he tied the horse a tree, where it seemed as though his horse had wandered off.

"Hey! We have no reason to be sorry, Matthew!" Natalia said. "It's not like they _own_ this forest. This belongs to Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh yeah?! Well-"

"Oh, are you two heading there?!" Feliciana bubbled from behind her Lovino, smiling perkily. Natalia frowned, caught off guard by change of demeanours.

"Maybe… why?" Matthew appeared beside Natalia.

"Well, perhaps you could join us! We have enough pasta to go around!" Feliciana exclaimed happily.

"Feli! They are _not_ coming with us!"

"Lovi! We could use some company, don't you think? I think it'd be nice to travel with some more company!"

"You want to travel with strangers?!"

" _Nice_ strangers!" Feliciana empathized nice, where Lovino just rolled his eyes.

"We just met them." He stated, before shaking his head. He sighed, and walked towards the tent.

"If you want to come with us, fine. But don't be annoying. And don't hog the pasta." Lovino grumbled as he went into the tent. Feliciana stepped forward to the two who awkwardly watched the sibling argument.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Feliciana, but you can call me Feli. That's my older twin, Lovino. He's really grumpy, but really nice too! We're going to Kingdom Hearts, so, do you want to come with us?"

"Oh… um… give us a moment," Natalia grabbed Matthew and pulled him to the side.

"Do you want to go with them?" Natalia hissed under her breath. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Like… Lovino said earlier, we just met them."

"So?!" Natalia grumbled. "They have food, which we don't, as we finished ours when we broke camp this morning!"

"So basically, we're going with them because of the food," Matthew concluded.

"They have a wagon, and you just lost your horse."

"…Fine, we're going with them. We leave separately though."

"Obviously," Natalia snorted. The duo made way back to Feliciana to tell her their plans.

 **So the chapter's up! I can't say anything about the story, I'm leaving it for you guys to read! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

 **Also, if anyone is wondering what an amigaut is, it's a type of medieval clothing.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

With Lovino constantly bickering with Natalia, Feliciana trying to intervene and spread "Peace with Pasta", and complaining from everyone, Matthew felt like his head was going to burst. He groaned. He should have been the royal physician's apprentice while he had the chance, because at least then he'd know what to do about his headache. At least he used the time he could have used there in learning how to use weapons for self-defence.

They had to be half a day away from Kingdom Hearts now, or that's what Matthew thought anyway. He just wanted to get this over with. Grab Katyusha, and get out. One reason he wanted to get it done with, was the Civil War in Kingdom Hearts. Civil wars were dangerous, and could leave a Kingdom in the ruins. He was thankful he hadn't seen any of the Kingdom of Spades' civil wars.

Matthew sighed as he laid down on his sleeping sheet, looking up to see the stars. He felt somewhat relieved at the sight of them, because for some reason, he felt safe. It brought the sense of familiarity. It made him feel like he was a kid again, watching the stars with Alfred on their birthday before Alfred had those scary revelries on his birthdays.

Lovino was packing away the pasta while Feliciana began to whisper to him. Natalia was laying out her sleeping sheet beside Matthew. It was obvious they weren't going to sleep in the tent.

"Katyusha's going to be surprised when she sees me." Natalia murmured from beside Matthew, who only turned around to face her.

"Why?"

"We had a fight before we split up. I didn't want to go with her, and she told me that I should. I told her she should leave me alone, and just forget about the past. I stormed away, and she left reluctantly."

"...Oh. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you though, Natalia. She knows that you were having a rough time with… Ivan." The way Matthew finished the sentence made it sound more like a question that an actual sentence. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Don't worry."

"…Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to sleep now." Natalia turned away from him and to the other side, leaving Matthew staring at her back. Matthew sighed and turned away.

"Night Natalia."

"Goodnight."

"Ha! I told you this was the right way to the Kingdom!" Natalia exclaimed. Lovino just glared at her, whereas Feliciana just clapped and congratulated her for getting the right directions, only causing for her twin to scowl some more. Matthew was too busy taking in the city as the horses pulled the wagon they sat on, deeper into the Kingdom.

Kingdom Hearts looked like it was at its' end. Buildings were torn down, ashes of them scattered across the town. No a single person was in sight. Smoke floated in the air, but no fire was in sight, thought Matthew didn't doubt that most of the buildings were set ablaze.

Suddenly, Matthew began to wonder why Feliciana and Lovino were even here, in this broken Kingdom. Maybe because they wanted to bring a relative away like Natalia, or maybe because they lived here and wanted to see what remained of their house. It wasn't Matthew's business, but his curiosity was sparked as a cloud hid the sun, shading them.

"Feliciana?" the wagon suddenly stopped, causing everyone to jerk forward. Matthew spotted a petite lady in a pink kimono standing by the front wheels of the wagon, her black hair fell to her shoulders, and a pink flower was tucked into it. Her eyes began to water, but she blinked back tears as Feliciana rushed out of the wagon.

"Lady Sakura! W-What are you doing here?!"

"Ludwig and I looked everywhere for you. He's scouting the boarders as I speak. We were so worried, where were you?! You disappeared!"

"I-I… I fled with Lovino when the civil war began. I'm sorry!" As Feliciana began to splutter apologies, Lovino sighed and rested his head on his palms. Natalia sent a questioning look at Matthew, who just awkwardly shrugged.

"Um, we'll leave you now. Thank you for allowing us to accompany you." Matthew murmured to Lovino as Natalia hopped of the wagon. Matthew followed suite, not waiting for a reply.

"Whatever. It was my _sorella's_ idea anyway." Lovino muttered as he fell back on the wagon with a thud. He closed his eyes. So the Queen had finally found Feliciana. At least this ordeal will be over now. He couldn't handle her constant guilty whining.

Matthew and Natalia waited for Feliciana to finish so they could thank her and leave, but at the pace the one-sided conversation was going with the duo in front of them, they doubted they'd be moving anytime soon. Sakura's eyes found them though, and she looked surprised. She seemed like she wanted to speak, but decided against it as Feliciana rambled on. Natalia sighed and shook her head, before blurting out a "thank you" and quickly grabbing Matthew's hand to flee the scene.

"Don't you think that was a bit rude?" asked Matthew as he was dragged once again across the street. Natalia snorted.

"I do not have any patience right now."

 **Today's Canada Day! Happy Canada Day!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this wasn't up on Saturday, but it's up now! The chapter's length will slowly expand as they keep coming out.**

Chapter Thirteen

Natalia felt sick as she stared at her sister's small cottage. It was burned at places, and seemed like it could fall any moment.

Matthew stood beside her, observing the house. He looked to her as she gave the house another once over.

She was going to throw up. She had gotten a letter from this address a long time ago, from her sister. This had to be her house. Natalia swallowed as she pushed open the wooden door that barely hung on its' hinges.

The inside of the house was a mess. There wasn't much furniture, a bed on the left and a few kitchen supplies on the right. Both seemed ancient. Natalia could only observe as Matthew scouted the house, searching for Katyusha. Is this what her sister lived in? While Natalia had a nice home at Kingdom Clubs, her sister was suffering in poverty in a small cabin in Kingdom Hearts. Natalia collapsed to the floor, her heart was beating faster than she could count. Her vision blurred, but she could feel Matthew holding onto her.

 _Is this what I left Katyusha with? Did I leave my sister to die? Is she even alive? How has she been living?_

The last thought was the most powerful of all.

 _How could I be so selfish?_

The world went black.

Bright light invaded Natalia's vision, but she did her best to resist closing her eyes as she pulled herself up. She was… laying – or well now, sitting – on Katyusha's bed.

Natalia swallowed.

 _Katyusha._

Matthew stood by the door, with a nervous smile, talking to someone. It took Natalia a few seconds to recognize it as the girl they saw Feliciana with. What was her name?

 _Sakura._

Right. She seemed well and clean for someone caught between a civil war.

Natalia forced herself off the bed as her vision fully adjusted. Natalia zigzagged for a bit before actually walking properly, her balance adjusting as well. As she walked to the duo by the door, she began to wonder why Sakura was even there.

"Ah! Natalia, you're awake!" Matthew suddenly exclaimed as their eyes locked. Sakura faced her, looking a little surprised. Matthew rushed to Natalia's side, but Natalia only pushed him away, grumbling about how she could do everything herself. Even though she felt pretty darn weak.

"Um, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Natalia went straight to Sakura, whose eyes widened with surprise. She didn't like Sakura. She seemed… indifferent. She could compromise their mission. Natalia didn't have to really worry about Ivan notifying Kingdom Hearts to look out for her and having the Kingdom put up posters or anything with the civil war going on, so it wasn't personal. It just… was how she felt.

 _Finding Katyusha…_

Natalia swallowed, as Sakura shifted on her feet.

"You came with Feliciana and her brother, and I didn't properly introduce myself last time we met." Sakura murmured. "My name is Sakura Honda, Queen of Hearts. I had to follow you to find you because I needed to know what business you had in the Kingdom, but Matthew explained everything, so… I 'll take my leave now."

 _Queen of Hearts?! What's the Queen doing out of the castle..?!_

Sakura pulled up a smile.

 _And what the hell did Matthew say?_

Natalia turned to Matthew, only to use her strongest glare on him. It would have been amusing to watch him squirm, but right now, she needed an answer. Matthew shrugged with a sheepish smile. Natalia continued to glare.

"Um, so I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you." Sakura bowed, leaving Natalia and Matthew alone in the cabin. As the door shut, Natalia took large strides towards Matthew, eyes shooting darts towards the violet-eyed blonde.

"What did you say?" Natalia would kill him if he shared their plans with a stranger. She didn't care who the stranger was, or if the plan would be effected by the stranger. All she cared about was keeping their plan a secret. It was between them, no third party included.

"I-I just said that we were new citizens of Kingdom Hearts! I-I didn't know what to say, and since our Marks are still our respective Kingdom, and mine is-" Matthew cut himself off, with wide eyes.

 _What's his problem?_

 _Ooh right, Matthew was an Ace._

No wonder he freaked. He didn't seem to have good relations with Royals of other Kingdoms. After all, he was running from the King of Diamonds earlier. The kid suddenly formed social anxiety or something in from of the Royals.

 _Kingdom Spades is probably crawling with Diamondian spies._

"It's fine. You didn't mess up." Natalia said. She watched Matthew's stance relax as she made her way back to her bed, falling on top of it.

"Katyusha isn't here." Matthew stated while Natalia's eyes closed. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She retorted. She felt so tired, and the bed felt so right, she didn't feel like moving.

 _Katyusha._

But resting was not an option. She had to find her sister. Her _alive_ sister. Her sister was alive.

She had to be alive.

Natalia pulled herself up from the bed, her body protesting as she stood up.

"We need to find her. She… let's check the main square. That's where many, who don't partake in the war currently reside. She could be there."

"You just passed out, Natalia. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to move a lot right now. You need rest." Matthew replied quietly, from the other side of the room. "I may not be a physician, but I know that you just had a kind of panic attack, and your body needs at least two hours rest, by the very least, to recover."

As if on cue, Natalia's legs gave up on her as she fell on the bed again. Her eyes felt like they were going to droop.

"We need to find Katyusha now. She could be in trouble. She could be…"

Sleep took her away, her resistance fading away.

 **Natalia feels guilty because she pushed her sister away, and then her sister was apparently forced to live in harsh conditions by herself, without any support.**


	15. Chapter 14

**It's summer. I missed an update. I think it's fine if I put two chapters up on the same day. ^_^**

Chapter Fourteen

Yao had had it. It was tiresome enough dealing with the whining polar bear who had decided he wouldn't leave Yao anytime soon, but also dealing with a helpless Queen and a maniac King, had added to his headache.

Apparently Matthew's bear had followed his scent or something. Yao only recognized the polar bear as Matthew's when he returned to the Kingdom with the bear trailing behind the carriage. Alfred had seen the bear, and when Yao inquired, he discovered that the owner was Matthew, who had gone missing.

Yao didn't feel well thinking about why Matthew had gone missing, so instead, he blocked off all possibilities from entering his mind as he tried to calm the Royal couple.

Alfred had sent out his informants to find what they could for the missing Ace, Matthew. Alice tried to calm her aggravated husband, but he would only recoil, yell, and then immediately apologize. The process would repeat itself, and every time it did Yao could swear that he would kill himself during the ordeal.

Yao himself had sent out some informants, and also some of the best and stealthy spies from the army. It would at least be easier to fight someone off if needed to when they discovered Matthew, which was hopefully soon.

As Yao watched the couple beside him whisper, advisors filed into the courtroom, waiting for the next trial.

Ugh, he hated trials.

But suddenly, a boy rushed in as the advisors took their seats. Guards rushed in after him, but the boy seemed too fast for those grown men.

"K-King Alfred! M-Matthew is-" the boy was cut off as a guard grabbed his elbow. The boy struggled against the guard as another grabbed his arm. "Hey- No! Stop it!"

Alfred had already stood up at his brother's name, accompanied by Alice, whose eyes were trained on the boy in front of her.

"Release him." Alfred commanded. The guards hesitantly unhanded the boy, who staggered away from them. The guards looked at Alfred with uncertainty.

"Your Highness, he is extremely-"

"You are dismissed." Alfred cut in as he began walking to the boy, whose back was to him. "Court is dismissed as well."

Yao stood up at the announcement along with the advisors, but not to leave. The advisors and the guards filed out, and the boy slowly turned to face the Royal Family.

"Y-Your Highness! T-Thank y-" the boy stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes locked with Alice. "A-Ali- My Queen."

The boy bowed, to the Royal Family, though Yao felt as though it were directed more towards the Queen. He saw the boy visibly swallow as he turned back to the King. His stance had become tense than it was before.

Yao felt like he was missing something.

"You had something to say about… Matthew?" Alfred asked, eyebrows raised. The boy nodded quickly, and inhaled.

"Y-Yes. He's being hunted by the other Kingdoms. Specifically, Diamonds and Clubs. There are spies crawling around your Kingdom right now, looking for him."

That's when Kuma got up, walked towards the unknown boy, and glared at him. The bear's glare was fierce, and a terrifying growl was quick to accompany it. The boy staggered back, looking surprised, as though he hadn't noticed the polar bear when he had arrived. Kuma's eyes were trained on the boy, who uncomfortably squirmed.

Alice rushed to Kuma, and rubbed his back. The bear seemed to relax. Alfred took a stride towards the boy.

"Are… Are you sure?" Alfred asked quietly. "Can you confirm this?"

The boy nodded once more, blue eyes nervous.

"I can."

"H-How… how do you know about this?" Alice asked the boy, whom looked down to the floor, away from Alfred.

"I'm afraid I cannot share my sources with you," He replied, voice soft.

"Oh," murmured Alice, eyes trained on the boy.

Alfred inhaled loudly.

"Do you know why they are after Matthew?" Yao spoke up. He was curious as to how much the boy knew, and the other Kingdoms as well. The boy matched Yao's gaze, but he looked hesitant.

"You don't have to worry, we won't hurt you or anything if you tell us the truth." Alice said quietly as she stood up from Kuma, who seemed to have taken a liking to her.

The boy let out a sigh.

"Yes, I do." He murmured. "It's because he's the Ace."

There was silence in the courtroom.

Alfred visibly swallowed before looking at Alice, who looked at him uncertainly. Yao's grip tightened on his staff. The boy knew, the other Kingdoms knew. Matthew was in _real_ danger.

And if this boy knew, who knew how many others knew.

This could potentially bring down the Kingdom.

"What's your name?" Yao inquired out loud. The boy's gaze didn't move from the dark blue carpet that covered most of the floor. He fidgeted a bit before speaking up.

"I… My name is Peter Kir… Peter," He said quietly. "I am one of the Jokers of the Deck. I was also involved in the conspiracy of kidnapping the Ace of Spades, Matthew Williams."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

People were on stretchers, being tended to. The small building was packed with people, and Matthew began to wonder if a quarter of Kingdom Hearts' citizens were here.

 _How will we find Katyusha like this?_

Matthew stuttered an apology to someone who he bumped into, but he couldn't tell who it was, because by the time he blinked all the people he had seen within a second were replaced by new people. Everyone seemed like they had somewhere to be within the small structure. Natalia had grabbed Matthew's arm to make sure they weren't separated, but they were almost repeatedly separated as people pushed by them.

Natalia began to pull herself and Matthew through the crowd, to speak to whoever was in charge. It obviously wasn't going to be easy.

Matthew was beginning to question if he had claustrophobia, because with all these people squishing him, he felt like he'd pass out if he didn't get some air soon.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed him and began to pull him, ripping him away from Natalia. He struggled, and actually broke free, but his success was short-lived as he was grabbed again.

He tried to yell, but the noise seemed to drown it out. His eyes scanned around, looking for Natalia and the face of his captor.

When he caught sight of white hair, his heartbeat picked up.

He instantly knew who his captor was.

* * *

"Mmpf!"

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome. No need to keep telling me." His captor paused. "Actually, you can tell me that as much as you want."

A gagged Matthew glared at the albino.

Gilbert just held his hands up mockingly, in surrender, before turning back to the path the wagon was traveling on.

"Mmpf! Mffp!" Matthew tried speaking, but his voice came out only muffled. Gilbert sighed, and the wagon stopped as he began towards Matthew.

 _Is he going to knock me out again?! I just missed four days of my life, I don't need to miss more because of unconsciousness._

 _Why do I always get into these situations? And how is this the second time he's captured me?_

"Fine, fine. I'm ungagging you. But you stay tied." Gilbert gave in as he took off the gag. Matthew took in a breath of air, which instantly became easier.

"What do you want from me?!" Matthew immediately interrogated. A pit of fear had begun to form in his stomach, considering the possibilities. He could be turned in, killed, or something worse.

He blocked out the thoughts, and glared at Gilbert once again, who raised his eyebrows.

" _I_ don't want anything from you. The King of Diamonds does. He wants you," Gilbert replied. "I honestly don't care why, but I know he wants you. He knows your secret, Ace."

 _No! They can't take me again!_

It was painful enough knowing that his fatherly-figure was hunting him down because of his position as the Ace, but knowing that he sent more people after him just hit him harder.

 _He's really trying to find me._

 _I want to see him again, just not with these circumstances. He's obliged to the Obligations of the Deck. And that one rule in the list really changes everything._

 _Position before family._

It was a king's duty to do everything that he could that would benefit his Kingdom. The Ace was one of the easiest ways to secure his Kingdom, and to allow him to rule over other Kingdoms if he'd get out the information he needed. With the things Matthew knew...

If only Alfred didn't tell him so much. If only he didn't _need_ to know so much. Sure, he was supposed to, but it didn't mean he wanted to. Alfred and Yao were constantly filling him in with new information so he could share his opinion and tell them what they were missing.

"Don't take me to him." Matthew pleaded. "I-I can't face him. Please, I-"

"I'm not taking you to him." Gilbert cut in. "I'm taking you to Kingdom Clubs."

"H-Huh?"

"Yeah. You heard right, so relax. Peter convinced me, so don't think otherwise." Gilbert said as he made his way back to the front.

"Why are you taking me there?" Natalia must be looking for him. He needed to be with her, to at least support her by being there.

But he knew she'd still be fine without him.

He shook the thoughts off. He needed to focus on escaping his captor, and at least figuring out what was happening.

Why was he always forced into these situations?

Matthew sighed and leaned back.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so."

"...That really isn't a good reason."

"Does it look like I actually care if it's a good reason or not?"

"Can't you just leave me here, in Kingdom Hearts?" Matthew ignored his previous dialog. The wagon began to move again.

"No."

Matthew groaned with frustration. This conversation was obviously not going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

 **So, Mattie's been taken once more!** **And wow, we've reached chapter fifteen already. Whoa.** **It'll be later revealed what occurred at Kingdom Spades. I wanted to thank every single one of you guys for the support. It means a lot, honestly.**

 **Hope you liked it! I'll have the next one up really soon.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Matthew sat at the back off the wagon, uncomfortable with all the dust and wooden boxes. He was more worried about getting hit by a box on the head or dying of sneezing so much from the dust than actually escaping.

Gilbert was whistling as he drove the wagon. Matthew wanted to strangle to Joker. When everything was going alright – or at least starting to since they had gotten a lead with Katyusha - the Joker decided to appear again, and Ace-nap him.

Yay.

That was sarcasm.

The wagon's wooden walls were too tall for Matthew to looking over and see where he was at the time. The advantage of knowing location was just thrown out the non-existent window.

His attention quickly shifted from his location to his itching wrists. The red marks on his hands were proving that the material didn't agree with his skin.

The storm clouds overhead caught his attention as the sun hid. It was going to rain. Hopefully, he'd have cover when he escaped.

Now, how to escape…

A sharp metal piece jammed in a box had caught Matthew's attention.

* * *

Matthew resisted celebrating his victory of freeing himself from his rope cuffs by screaming aloud. He didn't need Gilbert's attention to shift to him from the path ahead, which he could barely see.

After silently scouting the back of the wagon for an alternate escape route, it had appeared that the only exit was the front of the wagon, where Gilbert sat.

With his recently freed hands, he grabbed an empty bottle of beer that was not far behind Gilbert. Gilbert was way stronger than him, and he wasn't going to deny it. This time, he had to fight brawns with brains. Grasping the beer bottle in his hand so tight that he felt weak himself, he raised his hand above Gilbert.

Gilbert seemed to notice a change in atmosphere, because he turned to see Matthew holding a beer bottle over his head, looking like he wanted to hit Gilbert, but couldn't. Surprisingly, Gilbert let out a yelp.

"Uh-um… for maple syrup!" Matthew battle-cried as he swung the bottle at Gilbert's head.

The albino fell with a thud onto the wagon's floor, and the horses simultaneously stopped moving. Matthew staggered back at the sight of a bleeding Gilbert.

Though, after hesitantly checking his vitals, he thankfully appeared alive.

Matthew leaped out of the carriage, only to find himself surrounded by trees. They were bright green, and dew glistened on them. He then noticed it was raining. He sighed as he fell to the ground on his knees with a sigh. He was once again, in an unfamiliar location.

He was already light-headed, for some unknown reason, but he honestly felt so weak, he couldn't will himself to stand. Perhaps it was the rain, or maybe how hopeless everything seemed.

This felt hopeless. All he did was get lost. He never was any help to anyone. He couldn't do anything. He was absolutely, positively useless.

What was happening with Natalia? Katyusha?

Was his Papa still looking for him because of being the Ace?

Were Alfred, Alice or Yao searching for him, or had they not yet noticed his absence?

Did anyone even care about him, other than him being an Ace?

Other than Natalia – who seemed to only keep him around for company – everyone seemed to care about his position as Ace. Of course as the Royals of Kingdom Spades, Alfred, Alice and Yao had reason to look at him as the Ace, but what happened to the other relations?

Sure, there were days when he'd be at the palace, and he'd feel at home. But that was instantly shattered at the reminder of his true identity of Ace. Suddenly, he wasn't Matthew, he was The Ace of Spades.

Yet, he treasured every moment the family had together, sitting happily in harmony, forgetting about positions and such.

His Papa didn't know about his identity before, yet he still loved Matthew. He still cared for him.

 _Maybe_ Francis didn't want Matthew because he was the Ace. But maybe it was because they were father-son…

Yet, the possibility of that was crushed, as he once again remembered the Obligations of the Deck that Yao had hammered into his head as a child.

 _Position before family._

His newly lit hope was extinguished faster than it had come. Those Obligations of the Deck were followed strictly, and lived by. Even if Francis wanted Matthew because he was like his son, he would be tied down by his duties, and he'd have to treat Matthew as an Ace.

The only important person who didn't know about his position in the past few days was Natalia. The blonde, blue eyed girl who kept him around, probably for company. She didn't seem to want to be alone when he said he'd be leaving for Kingdom Spades, after they ran from the ball.

Natalia may have been a little uptight, but she was nice enough. She was blunt, but nice to be with. She was… well, Natalia.

Yet, if she had known if Matthew was the Ace, would her attitude be different?

The rain began to pound loudly as it hit the ground. Thunder sounded as Matthew just closed his eyes, sitting a few feet from the wagon, getting drenched, yet not caring.

His light-headedness increased as his hands turned cold. Heart pounding in his chest, a horrible pain started to form in his chest. But at the time, moving away from the wagon behind him wasn't any longer a priority.

Maybe, if he wasn't the Ace, his life would be more different. Maybe he'd have true, real friends instead of none. Maybe he'd have friends like Natalia who was his only friend other than Kuma, even though he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him.

If life was different, and his family wasn't the Royals, he'd see his family more. Alfred and he may be closer than they were now, like when they were kids. Maybe, he'd come home every day from the job of his dreams he never thought about, to a home with Alice cooking dinner, Alfred talking about whatever he wanted, and Yao at the table, talking to Alice about business or something.

Yeah, he'd like that.

Matthew knew that he wouldn't meet his Papa if life was different, if he wasn't the Ace, but maybe, just maybe they'd bump into each other. Matthew never had parents, so Francis would still make up for the father he never had. Their relationship wouldn't even be affected because of the Obligations of the Deck, because that wouldn't have anything to do with them!

Life would be perfect. He'd never be captured, and he wouldn't have to live his life in fear. He could attract as much attention as he wanted. Hell, he wouldn't be invisible!

Kuma would still be with him or course, but maybe Kuma would be happier too!

Matthew was left dreaming about impossible fantasies as the rain only got worse, crashing down upon him.

Then, like many times before, he passed out, this time in an unknown location.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Antonio Fernández Carriedo sighed as he readjusted his heavy backpack. He honestly didn't want to travel to Kingdom Spades, but at least the rain had stopped. The sky had begun to clear, and the humidity had vanished.

Gaaahhh, he never really left his home Kingdom. He probably should get out more often.

He trudged through the forest reluctantly. If only he didn't have to visit Eduard for the tomato papers.

Ahead, he stopped upon spotting a wagon.

 _Oh good! Maybe they can give me a lift!_

He rushed towards the wagon, only to spot a blonde in a tunic a few feet away, passed out. He was pale, and drenched. Antonio's bag fell to the ground with a thud as he ran to the unconscious boy.

 _What did the physician teach me again? Uh… right, check his pulse first._

He flipped the boy so his face was looking up towards him, and searched for his pulse on his cold wrist. It was hard to detect, but alas, he found it. It was so faint, he could barely feel it. His skin was pink, and that worried him.

Antonio quickly picked up the boy and placed him on the wagon, where an albino was passed out near the entrance of the wagon. After freaking out for two minutes, Antonio put the blonde on the floor after covering him with a blanket he found sitting aside, before checking the albino's pulse, which was thankfully strong. Strong enough anyway.

Antonio covered the albino too, before returning his attention to the blonde.

Now, how to deal with hypothermia…

After Antonio fetched his bag, he pulled out his medical kit he always kept and began to work.

* * *

"Hopefully," murmured Antonio. "No one will mind me borrowing this."

Antonio had entered Kingdom Spades. He planned on dropping off the blonde and albino here, with their wagon he was currently… borrowing. The horses neighed as they pulled near a nearby hospital. After two days of travel, he had finally made it.

"W-Where..?" A small voice sounded from the back. As the wagon stopped, Antonio turned around to meet violet eyes of the blonde. His hair was damp, along with his clothes. He grasped the blanket close to it, almost wrapped up in it.

"Ah, you're awake," Antonio smiled. "We're in Kingdom Spades. I found you passed out in the forest, so I diagnosed you with hypothermia since you displayed the symptoms, and brought you here, to the hospital in the Kingdom. Oh, um, I'm Antonio by the way."

Antonio glanced at the albino who was snuggled in his blanket, a band aid around his head from the wound Antonio had previously discovered.

"Your friend is okay, but he still hadn't woken up yet."

"I-I'm sorry, b-b-b," the blonde inhaled. "Did you say Kingdom Spades?"

"Yep." The boy's face instantly lit up, as he threw off his blanket. He pushed up, stumbling as he walked.

"H-hey! You can't just walk yet! You're not well yet and-" Antonio protests were cut short as the albino groaned. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, revealing two round, red orbs.

Antonio almost yelped in surprise of the unseen eye color. He inhaled like the blonde did.

"I see you're awake," Antonio began. "Well-"

As the albino sat up, the blonde freaked out, grabbed a bucket that innocently sat a few feet away, and whacked the red-eyed male. The albino fell back with a thud, unconscious.

"Never mind…"

The blonde staggered back from the albino, and rested against the wagon's walls. Antonio watched confusedly as the blonde began to cough furiously.

Then, he realised the boy had barely recovered from his hypothermia.

He quickly offered his water bottle, unsure if that would help. Luckily, it seemed to do the trick. The slightly pale boy thanked him repetitively for the water, the ride, and for looking after him. Antonio was easily flattered, but uncomfortable at begin thanked so much.

"Mi amigo, it was no problem. Make it up to me by going to the hospital." Antonio finally came up with. The blonde sheepishly smiled.

"R-Right. Thanks again. I really, really, really, rea-"

Antonio covered the boy's mouth, cutting him off, before releasing him.

"H-Honestly, it was fine. Now go. I'll help your… acquaintance in the hospital, though he was fine the last time I checked." Antonio looked towards the albino. "Though, I'm not sure if he is anymore…"

"Um, he's fine. Don't take him out. Just take him wherever you go. Don't tell him that we came here, or that you left me here or anything." The violet-eyed boy quickly rushed out. "Please."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the instructions.

"Sure. I just have to get some papers from nearby, then I'll be back home, Kingdom Diamonds," Antonio said. "I'll take him there."

"T-Thank you!"

"No problemo."

The blonde thanked him a bit more, before he hopped out the wagon, and made way to the hospital. Antonio smiled at his accomplishment of actually helping someone, before the wagon began to move again.

 _Now, those tomato papers._

* * *

 **So, another chapter's up! Antonio is here for a certain reason, that may or may not be explained later. I'm not sure if that was medically accurate hypothermia (probably not), but I put in a few symptoms.**

 **Feel free to tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Matthew took a sharp turn around the hospital. He was extremely thankful to the boy who brought him there, Antonio. He was also extremely surprised at his kindness and how much he cared about the two strangers he found ill in the middle of the woods. Well, he wasn't sure about Gilbert, but Gilbert probably was going to be ill after Matthew hit him the second time.

Matthew ran towards the palace, ignoring the looks people gave him. The boy in damp clothing raced, and before he knew it, he stood before the palace.

He was home! Finally!

 _I made it!_

The guards let him pass, knowing he was authorized, but they all wondered why the boy was wet. Matthew didn't let their looks bother him. He usually would be nervous, and conscious about what they thought, but right now, to hell with it.

He was home.

* * *

It was nice to have warm clothing again. Dry clothing, to be precise. Matthew figured Alfred wouldn't mind if he stole some of his old clothes back.

In his blue outfit, he marched towards the conference room he heard that the Royal Family was at. He had already taken off the band aids he was dressed in earlier, and felt better, despite the small bit of weakness he did his best to ignore. He passed a brunette boy in the hallway, who stopped at the sight of Matthew.

"You're back!" he exclaimed. Matthew startled, staggered back.

"You have no idea how worried the King was, Matthew! It was hectic and-" he cut himself off. "I'm Raivis, an informant of the King. He was worried about you, and threatened to rip the Deck apart to find you and-"

Raivis nervously inhaled.

"The Royal Family was incredibly worried about you. They found your bear, by the way. I-I'm just going to take you to the King, okay?"

 _Kuma's safe. Phew._

"Uh, s-sure. Thanks."

"N-No problem."

The duo made their way down the hall. With every passing second Matthew felt his heartrate increase. As the approached large, oak doors with Raivis, who sheepishly smiled and claimed he'd leave Matthew there. After thanking him, Matthew took a few strides towards the door, which was opened a crack.

He couldn't help but wonder what his family was talking about.

"This is unbelievable!" he heard Alfred. He grinned at his brother's loud voice. It was so good to hear it again.

"You must understand that we have a Kingdom to look after, and will use every chance we get to make it possible for its success."

"Doesn't mean you can have spies lurking around mine!"

"You are solely thinking of your Kingdom, and disregarding-"

"Vash, please."

 _…_ _Papa?! Is that Papa?! What is he doing here?!_

Someone let out a sigh.

"We apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused, but please try and understand that we have to think for our own Kingdom too." Francis paused. "Our spies weren't solely sent to search for your Ace, for your information."

"…What do you mean?"

"Lilli, why don't you go and find Lady Alice and talk to her for the time being," Vash interrupted.

"Oh, um," There was shuffling. "A-Alright big brother."

"She's in the Royal Kitchen, Lady Lilli." Matthew heard Alfred murmur. "Um... be careful about what you eat there…"

"Erm… alright, thank you."

"Not a problem," Alfred sighed. "Yao, please show Lady Lilli the way to the kitchen, just in case."

"Of course, Sire."

Footsteps approached the door, and Matthew began to walk slowly backwards.

His shoes squeaked against the floor as he ran away from the doors.

* * *

Matthew wasn't sure why he ran. Perhaps it was a reflex from the past few days, but it was becoming annoying. Running all the time.

He hated it.

What harm could there be in being spotted by Yao and Lilli? They were his allies after all. There were only two people in that room that Matthew really had to worry about. Vash and Francis, his Papa.

He wasn't sure about either of the males though.

Never mind, Vash sounded like he wanted Matthew found and captured. Francis though, confused Matthew.

 _Our spies weren't solely sent to search for your Ace._

What could that mean? Could it be that Francis wanted Matthew because of their father-son bond?

Matthew sighed as he fell against the door to the closet he locked himself in.

He wouldn't know anything unless he confronted his former father-figure, but he did know that doing that would jeopardize Kingdom Spades. But Matthew didn't get it. It wasn't like he knew everything about Kingdom Spades. He knew where the Secret Royal Treasure was, and how to get it without falling into any traps. He knew what the Kingdom's weak points were, and how they could be used against the Kingdom.

…Okay, so maybe he knew a few little things. But still, it wasn't like he knew a lot.

Before Matthew could get another thought out of his mind, a scream sounded.


	20. Chapter 19

**So... this took a little long... Yeah, I need to sort out an update schedule again.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Natalia didn't know what to do. Matthew disappeared five days ago from the shelter that they'd unsuccessfully searched for Katyusha in. As she walked towards the palace of Kingdom Hearts, she was worried she was making the wrong decision.

No, what she was doing was justified.

If she talked to the Royals, they'd understand. They _had_ to.

And Natalia knew she had to do this even if she didn't want. Even if her instincts were telling her not to. Even if she would rather die than ask for help from the Queen.

Whatever.

"What's your business with the Royals?" a guard questioned. Natalia raised an eyebrow.

"That's none of _your_ business." Natalia muttered, only loud enough for herself. "It's an important matter that I cannot tell you about." She spoke up.

The guard just stared at her. It was beginning to make Natalia uncomfortable, but there was no way she'd admit that. Instead of showing it, she put a strong face, made her posture alert, and maintained eye contact with the guard. She did her best to not let her posture give away her nervousness, and kept it from becoming defensive. She couldn't let the guard see her weakness, her emotions. If she wanted to get in the palace, she needed to keep a strong front. She needed to at least intimidate him a little too.

The guard sighed, the spear-like weapon relaxing in his hand as he did so. He shook her head at her, and Natalia felt herself tense before he stepped out of the way of the palace.

"Fine, go ahead. The Kingdom is crumbling anyway, so a girl like yourself really can't damage anything. There isn't even anything to damage," The guard muttered. "But I'll warn you, ever since the Civil War has begun, the Royal Family has been… unlike themselves. If you seek guidance, help or something like that, I don't recommend going to them."

As Natalia walked past him, his warning echoed in her ears. Her guts told her not to come here, and this guard wasn't recommending her presence at the Palace. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

She made her way to the grand, red palace. The large, red Heart at its top glistened at her. The palace may have been beautiful at one point, but covered in dirt, it was clear that maintaining the palace wasn't the Kingdom's main priority.

This Civil War had been the worst in a long time. Not even the recent Civil War in Kingdom Diamonds could compete with this one. Houses were torn apart, just like families. Natalia knew that the death toll would be high, just looking at the damage.

She shuddered.

What could have caused this much destruction? What was it that tore apart Kingdom Hearts?

The answers to her questions were well-guarded by the Royals and citizens of Kingdom Hearts.

And that piece of knowledge was enough for Natalia to fear the cause of the war.

Her blonde hair flew as a violent gust of wind hit her. The dirt and mud of her tunic unfortunately did not come off, as expected. She forgot her bag in the wagon she was on with Matthew and those twins, so there wasn't really anything to change into.

She would definitely kill for a shower and new, clean clothes.

A single guard stood at the large, red doors of the palace. He seemed surprised by her. Natalia wasn't sure if it was because of her appearance, or the fact that she was there, at the palace. As she pushed the doors open, her grip on her hidden dagger tightened.

The feeling of danger overcame her the moment she stepped in.

* * *

Ivan grinned at the man who sat before him. The empty tavern was a great place to for their negotiation. Ivan held his drink of vodka, and took a sip from it as the man in front of him uncomfortably squirmed.

"So Yao, have you done what I requested?"

"Y-Yes. It's done." Yao inhaled. Ivan happily smirked.

"Good." Ivan set down his glass. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

Yao's eyes darted around, looking anywhere but Ivan. Ivan watched him, pleased at the amount Yao seemed to be uncomfortable with him. "Um, I… I hope you don't mind me asking but…"

"Speak up, comrade." Ivan commanded. Yao slowly looked to Ivan.

"Why do you hate your sister so much?" Yao finally said. "What I've just done… this is going to be horrible for her. This might just kill her."

Ivan's eyes flashed as he stood up.

"It is none of your business. I hope you do not speak of this to anyone." Ivan said. "Because if you do, there will be consequences."

"…I understand."

"I'll speak to the King of Hearts from now on, you no longer are responsible for our contracts. I will expect an update from you now and then. Because you have held up your part of the bargain, I will hold up mine. You can expect Kingdom Spades to receive everything within a week."

"...Alright. If something goes wrong with the plan, what do I do?"

"Nothing. I will deal with it. My little sister will not be getting out of this."

"She may be killed."

"I know, Yao."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Who knew that so many people were afraid of rats?

Matthew watched Raivis attempt to hit a rat with some rolled up papers through the crack of the closet. Matthew was more than surprised that there was a rat in the palace. Alice was so obsessed about everything being clean, so the palace always was. Though, it seemed the cleaning staff was slacking off.

Another man, brunette with green eyes, scurried towards Raivis. Matthew knew him, he was another informant.

 _Toris..? Yeah, his name's Toris._

After the rat was… dealt with, Toris and Raivis left. The closet door creaked open as Matthew stepped out. Unsure of what to do, he left to his home.

When the door of his house creaked open, the house was dark. Matthew flipped the light switch by the door, and instantly, the lights came on. The evening sky behind him, he took in his house, before taking more steps inside, and shutting the door behind him.

 _I'm back._ _My home._

* * *

Sitting at home for two days wasn't really doing anything. The house felt incomplete, maybe because Kuma wasn't home. Matthew just couldn't muster the strength to go back to the Palace, and potentially run into his Papa.

But honestly, he couldn't sit around like this. He had to do something. This was... stupid.

Natalia came to mind every other moment, making him feel guilty for not being with her, but by the time he arrived at Kingdom Spades, she was probably gone, somewhere else. Hopefully somewhere with Katyusha. Somewhere safe.

Matthew wasn't afraid to admit that he had taken a liking to Natalia. She was a good… friend, if she even considered him that. Well, Matthew considered Natalia a friend…

As Matthew opened the door to pick up the news scrolls, a headline caught his eyes. He quickly grabbed the newspaper, and rushed back inside the house, locking the door behind him.

He lay the paper on the dining table, nervousness building up.

He unrolled the paper and began to read.

 _ **Spadian Times**_

 _TRAIL OF THE DECK WILL BE TAKING PLACE_

 _This year, a surprising event will be taking place at Kingdom Clubs. The Court of the Deck will be assembled a day from now for a trial. Because this case involves each Kingdom, it will be addressed at the Trial of the Deck. As always, all the Royals of each Kingdom will be present, since they are responsible for the decision of the one on trial._

 _Speaking on that, this person is accused of many things, involving each Kingdom as previously stated. That is why the matter is being attended to so urgently._

 _Natalia Arlovskaya, formally Natalia Braginski, has been accused of the following:_

 _Treason to Kingdom Clubs_

 _Attempted assignation of the Jack of Clubs_

 _Theft of Royal treasure at Kingdom Spades_

 _Attempted assassination of the Queen of Diamonds_

 _Theft of riches from Kingdom Hearts_

 _Encouraging the Civil War at Kingdom Hearts_

 _Murder of Katyusha Braginski_

 _This female is at the heart of every accusation listed. At the Trail, her fate will be decided, and the odds of her not being executed look slim._

 _Look for the second part of this article two days from now, with the results of the Trial._

 _Until then,_

 _Spadian Savior_

Matthew almost fell.

First off, Natalia didn't do any of that! He was sure!

It had to be Ivan, for at least half of those accusations, if not all. He was certainly responsible for the first two accusations.

And to begin with, Natalia couldn't have stolen anything from Kingdom Spades! Though the idea of all the treasure being kept in a vault on the bottom floor of the palace was famously spread, it wasn't true. The true treasure was kept somewhere else. Somewhere no one but the Royals, Yao and Matthew knew of. It was impossible to steal from there, even if Natalia wanted to.

Matthew wouldn't even try to guess why Natalia would try to kill her close friend, old neighbor. Both Lilli and Natalia seemed close. That didn't even make sense.

And why would Natalia even steal from Kingdom Hearts?

Did they even have anything to steal..?

Natalia couldn't have encouraged the Civil War. Matthew wasn't sure what it was about, since everyone in the Kingdom kept the cause secret, but Matthew was completely sure that Natalia wasn't involved with the Civil War. She was with him for the a long time, and he recalled that time being the peak of the war. Though he wasn't with her for the last two days, he _knew_ she couldn't have done anything to encourage a war. It was another false accusation.

And there was no way that Natalia would hurt her sister, much less murder her. It was hard to believe that the eldest sister of the family wasn't alive, but then again, the Civil War had done a lot of damage.

Matthew could prove almost all of the accusations false.

And that's what he'd do.

He was going to the Trial.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Alice sighed as she looked out the window of the carriage. Evergreen trees stared back at her, reminding her of… something she couldn't remember.

Lately, she found herself looking back at her memories. They were a blur, most of them anyway. She couldn't recall anything clearly from before she had met Alfred. No one outside Alfred, Yao and Matthew knew, but she had amnesia. She had trouble remembering things. When Alice saw Peter though, she felt as though she knew him. It wouldn't really make sense for a Queen to personally know a Joker, so it was strange. It was confusing, looking at him and feeling a sense of familiarly.

As Yao and Alfred spoke about the Trial they were heading to, her thoughts of memories quickly transitioned into the thoughts about the Trial. She often didn't have much of a say in the Court at home, but she knew she was a big part of the decision that was going to be made at the upcoming Trial. She, after all, was a Queen.

She had to be more graceful, elegant, and polite than usual. She had to represent her Kingdom after all, Kingdom Spades.

Speaking of the Kingdom, Matthew was missing. Peter said that… well, he "sort of" helped kidnap Matthew. Apparently they were pressured by the Royals of Kingdom Diamonds. Alice hadn't met the Royals of that Kingdom when they came to talk about why there were spies in each other's Kingdoms. She had been too busy cooking. She did meet the Queen though, if only for a while.

Everything was so tense.

Her _brother-in-law_ was missing. Yao had forced Alfred to swallow these pills, which seemed to calm him down, and… possibly wipe out the memory of the missing Ace out of his memory. Or something like that. It was kind of scary.

Alice had pretended to swallow her pills. She hated medicine. It was something she absolutely despised, after her husband's ignorance.

She sighed, nerves tense.

She had to stop thinking about things that made her tense, because at this rate, she'd be a mess at the Trial.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She heard the chatter pause for a moment, before it continued with Alfred holding on to her hand softly, as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Alice yawned as she stepped out of the carriage. Her eyes suddenly met blue and a strange feeling filled her gut. She stepped away from the stranger and took him in.

The stranger was dressed in yellow, silk, and definitely royal clothing. He was blonde with wavy hair, which fell to his shoulders.

He was stunning.

Of course, there was no comparing him to Alfred.

"U-um," Alice stuttered as she took a few more steps back. "Who are you?"

The stranger smiled, a strange look on his face. His smile looked strained, and his body language screamed uneasiness. He was quick to shield it though, as he chuckled and shook his head.

"I believe we haven't met. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. I am the King of Diamonds."

 _King of Diamonds._

Alice froze.

 _I feel like I've met you. But…_

 _I haven't met the King of Diamonds before._

"My name is Alice Kirkland. Uh, I mean, Jones. Kirkland-Jones," The queen fumbled with her words. She mentally cringed, but shook it off. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Francis replied, taking the Queen's hand and kissing it. Alice's face heated up, surprised by the sudden motion. Of course, no matter how strange it was, it was the polite thing to do, so Alice shouldn't be reacting like so.

But she couldn't help it.

It was something about this stranger. This King. Something was familiar about him.

Alice just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I visited your palace earlier, as you may have heard. It was unfortunate that I didn't meet you."

 _Oh no. I forgot. These are the people who are hunting for Matthew._

"I-" Alice swallowed. "I don't know why you have spies in my Kingdom, but I hope that they stay away from now on."

She took another step back, a weird sense of déjà vu overcoming her.

"And I hope you _don't_ find what you're looking for."

And with that, she reluctantly spun away from the King, a heavy weight on her chest.

She made her way to her husband, who was conversing with the Queen of Diamonds, Lilli. A sweet, nice girl who Alice felt comfortable with. More comfortable with than the girl's husband anyway. The Jack of Diamonds stood by his sister, watching Alfred with a stern face. It was almost amusing.

The Jack's eye caught Alice's. He looked surprised, but it was quickly masked as he turned away from her, looking around the open area.

"Oh, Lady Alice!" Elizaveta, Queen of Clubs had called when she was a few feet away from Alfred. "The trial's about to begin, come on!"

Within a few seconds, Alice was walking between her husband and Jack. She felt eyes on her, but she didn't look back as she entered the large, grey, building.

* * *

 **Gahhh, this is late. Anyway, the trial's coming up! Tension's rising with the chapters.**

 **Feel free to leave a review behind!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

A large wooden building stood by the edge of Kingdom Clubs. It was dome-like in shape, and rather humungous. Matthew ran towards the large building, passing many citizens of Kingdom Clubs as he did so. There were a lot of guards surrounding the dome-like structure. As he got closer, he noticed how all of the crests of each Kingdom hung from the grey walls of the dome. There were a few dozen guards, acting like a fence around the building.

This wasn't going to be easy. The only people allowed inside were the Royals and their advisors, other than guards and the one on trial, Natalia.

Matthew's grip tightened around the sword he had brought, that was fastened on his belt.

He could either talk, or fight his way through.

May as well try the peaceful way first.

Matthew strolled up the guard who stood by the grand doors. The trial had already started, so he'd have to smooth-talk his way through this. Like how his Papa did.

…Shoot. He'd see his Papa there.

His identity…

No, Natalia came first. He had to be there for her. He had to support her. He couldn't leave her there, to die. He could prove everything wrong, and then she'd be free.

"I'd like to enter," Matthew told the guard, improvising on the spot. "…An advisor of the King of… Spades is my brother, and a family emergency has forced me to come and get him."

The bearded guard stared at Matthew with a strange look, before shaking his head.

"The trial cannot, and will not be stopped for such petty issues," he replied, as he began to stoke his beard. "Real or not."

 _Okay, probably not the most believable excuse._

"It's a matter of urgency, and very real at that!" Matthew exclaimed, hoping he wasn't over exaggerating his voice. "My sister needs to know!"

"I thought you had to notify your brother…" the guard frowned, his grip visibly tightening on his spear-like weapon. His beige guard uniform didn't clarify his Kingdom, but it had to be either Hearts or Diamonds, since they used those types of weapons. He noticed the other guards with swords, a few with shields, but it didn't matter. He was outnumbered.

Negotiating may have failed, and forcing his way through didn't seem like it would get him inside successfully, in one piece.

 _Natalia needs you._

He internally cringed as he pulled out his sword. As he was surrounded by guards, he got into fighting position, ready for attacks from anywhere.

 _Gosh, I hope I'm not too rusty._

* * *

Natalia stood in a witness box.

The Royals threw questions at her, but all she could do was shake her head miserably.

When she went to Kingdom Hearts, she was captured and held captive until she dragged… here.

She had only discovered what she was on trial for at the beginning of the trial, when she was pushed into the stand and the King of Hearts, Ludwig, announced the accusations. She hadn't done _any_ of what she was being accused for. When her eyes met her brother's, she knew exactly who was responsible for everything. She just didn't know how.

Natalia resisted breaking down in her stand. She had a tight grip on the blue dress given to her before the trial, and she let her hair fall on her face after she opened it from its ponytail. She was on _trial._ For things she _didn't_ do. It seemed... unreal.

People were talking, but she only processed a few voices.

"And, what do you have to say about the murder about Katyusha?" Ludwig's voice boomed.

 _Katyusha._

That's when Natalia lost it. Her grip loosened as she collapsed onto the floor, eyes not moving from the it. Tears made their way down her cheeks.

She didn't _kill_ her sister!

 _BOOM!_

A few seconds of silence passed by, and Natalia could feel the afternoon's sunlight on her. The door had clearly been harshly pushed open, but who was it?

She slowly looked up to see the most unexpected person. enough for anyone to be really killed, maybe to be. Matthew didn't strike her as someone who'd kill unless it was last resort. Sweat

Matthew.

He was panting, gripping a sword that was lightly tainted in blood. It didn't seem to be enough for anyone to be really killed, maybe enough for many to be injured. Matthew didn't strike her as someone who'd kill unless it was last resort. Sweat beaded his head. His black and blue tunic was covered in dirt, and his eyes shone with anger.

A guard came at him from behind, but without even looking, he stepped out of the way, and the guard barrelled forward. Matthew grabbed his arm, and roughly yanked him, slamming him against a wall with his newfound strength.

He strode into the room, silence etching. No more guards followed. It was just Matthew, a few advisors, the Royals of each Kingdom and Natalia in the court.

 _What's he doing here? And what happened to him?_

Questions fleeted through Natalia's mind, but she didn't have enough time to think.

"My name is Matthew Williams," Matthew spoke loudly, almost as loud as Ludwig. His gaze met every one of the Royals, though it skimmed the flabbergasted Spadian and Diamondian Royals. "And I'm an important to this trial because I can prove most of the accusations Natalia Braginski has been accused of aren't true."

The King of Clubs was the most quick to recover.

"Well Mr. Williams, first off, how _dare_ you enter this court?!" Roderich snapped. "You're atrocious behavior had disrupted the trial. And what right do you have to injure our guards? To cause destruction? How could you-"

"O-oh, Mr. Roderich," Alice cut in, stuttering. "I-I know there has been a lot of damage, but we may as well listen to what the lad has to say. It would be wrong to punish an innocent girl."

"…Yes Lady Alice," Roderich sighed, seemingly unhappy. "I see your point."

Alfred met Matthew's gaze, both brothers wanting to speak, but unable to.

"Step into the witness box Mr. Williams," Vash said, eyes piercing Matthew. "And say what you must."

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I've updated... so here we go! I'm going to try to get as much as I can up in the next two weeks, so expect more chappies on their way soon! Thank you for your supporting this story, stick around for the end!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

A high, circular wall surrounded the area Matthew and Natalia stood in. Matthew stepped into the witness box, parallel to Natalia's, as he took in his surroundings. The Royal Families all sat together above the wall, a small and low stone divider between each family. Their crests hung behind them. The advisors sat in stands also above the wall, around Matthew and Natalia.

"I can testify against half of those accusations that Natalia Arlovskaya has been accused of," Matthew announced. Skeptical looks passed through the court, but they didn't affect Matthew. They only encouraged him to speak up more. "I'd like to begin with the strangest accusation."

"Natalia was accused of the attempting to assassinate the Queen of Diamonds, Queen Lilli," Matthew spoke up, noting how Lilli wasn't present. "Natalia wouldn't try to kill Li- Queen Lilli. She has no motive. And may I also point out, they were close friends, and neighbors at a time. I have full confidence that if you ask the Queen, she will also say that Natalia hadn't try to attack her."

"Unfortunately, Natalia _does_ have a motive," Ivan spoke up, narrow eyes glaring at Matthew. "She is sadly my sister, and when I became a Royal, she had grown to hate me. She tried to kill me _too._ And before that, she stalked me. Natalia has a hatred towards those who are Royal, and poor Lady Lilli is now hospitalized in a coma because of it."

 _Lilli's in a coma. How – why…_

 _Ivan._

 _You're going down. I won't let you succeed. I'm going to get justice for Lilli and Natalia._

Matthew swallowed, heart pounding at the news, but he did his best to shake it off as he prepared to counterattack. Matthew would get to Ivan's thing about Natalia stalking him later.

He had to go one step at a time.

"Alright. You say that Natalia attempted to kill Queen Lilli. When did she do that then?"

Ivan smirked, but it seemed no one saw it other than Matthew. Natalia was on the ground, looking at the floor.

Broken. Miserable.

Ivan was going to die. Matthew had to play this smart if he wanted to clear her name.

"When I saw Natalia at the Annual Ball, I had to call the guards to get her, because I knew she was stalking me," Ivan paused dramatically. "I feel bad I didn't figure out she wasn't there for me. She was actually there for Lilli. She couldn't stand the fact that Lilli was a Royal. Important. Unlike _her._ She disappeared and not long after, Lady Lilli was found in a critical state. She has a motive, and the time she disappeared matches up with the attempt. _"_

"Natalia didn't necessarily disappear because of the so-called attempt. She could have also disappeared because _you_ sent guards after her, under the misconception that she was stalking you."

The King of Clubs snorted.

"Why else would a girl like Natalia be present at the ball?" Roderich wondered aloud. "Not for the mere amusement of the ball. She wouldn't appear at the ball knowing her brother was there because of their horrible relations. The only other reasonable possibility is that Natalia appeared at the ball other than to harass her brother, would be to attempt the assassination of her ex-friend, the Queen of Diamonds."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to meet up with my _friend?"_ Natalia hissed, as she pulled herself up. Her face was tear-stained, and tainted pink. Glare focused on her brother, she gripped the handle of the booth. "Lilli and I are the closest of friends. How can you even…"

"You and Lilli weren't even that close," Ivan replied bitterly. "You did not seem to have much of a liking towards her back then either."

People murmured at the statement, where Natalia just shot her brother a look of disgust.

"You _liar."_

 _It's Ivan's word over Natalia's._ Matthew thought. _No one's going to listen to her, not alone. I can't testify their relationship as friends but…_

"Natalia was there to see me!" Matthew announced aloud, lying through his teeth. "We haven't seen each other in ages, so we decided that we would meet again at the ball!"

Silence.

Natalia stared at Matthew with wide eyes, and Matthew decided to avoid his family's faces. He didn't want to even imagine what they were thinking.

"I do not recall seeing you at the ball," the Queen of Clubs, Elizaveta said softly. "Are you lying to save her?"

"N-No! I'm not!" Matthew quickly replied. "I _was_ present at the ball!"

"Do you have a witness, other than the one on trial, to prove that?" Ludwig questioned.

 _Shoot. Lilli's in a coma, Natalia can't testify for me, and no one saw who was under the mask that night so…_

"I saw him," a voice claimed. Matthew froze, before he met the green eyes of Vash Zwingli, Lilli's brother. "He was present at the ball. I saw him dancing with the girl. I didn't recognize him until now. He wore a black and gold mask."

 _Vash saw me?_

 _Why didn't he report me to Papa?_

"Are you sure of this?" Yao surprisingly spoke.

"Completely."

Another wave of murmurs passed through the Royals and their advisors.

" _Alright,_ let's say that you did go to the ball to meet with Natalia," Ivan said. "Why did she disappear like so?"

"You sent guards after her. We were both alarmed, so I told her to leave with me. We left the ball not too long after your encounter. She told me she just wanted to talk to you."

Matthew was lying, but it was to protect Natalia. He just hoped he wouldn't have to keep the façade up any longer.

Ivan was quiet as the Royals spoke amongst themselves; the advisors doing the same. Matthew and Natalia's eyes locked, so much to say, nothing coming out.

"After some discussion, we have concluded Natalia Arlovskaya has been proved innocent of the attempt to assassinate the Queen of Diamonds, Lady Lilli." Ludwig announced. Many heads nodded in the crowd, much to Matthew's relief.

"We, Kingdom Diamonds, will continue to investigate my sister's attack to find the attacker," Vash said loudly. "I want everyone to know that whoever did this will face the _most_ horrible consequences."

There was a small interval of chatter amongst the crowd, where Matthew and Natalia stood silently, across each other. Eventually, the Queen of Hearts addressed the next accusation.

"Ms. Arlovskaya was accused of encouraging the Civil War at my Kingdom during the peak of the war," Sakura said. "Do you have anything to say about this Mr. Williams?"

"Yes, I do," Matthew replied confidently. "First off, in the past while, the Annual Ball took place. Natalia was present there. She has an alibi for a few days - and I recall reading that those days were the beginning of the peak of the war in Kingdom Hearts."

The Queen frowned, and the Jack, Feliciana looked at Matthew with hope, as though hoping that he could save Natalia.

"Secondly, Natalia was present with _me_ for the last few days. I have a witness who is present here who will agree."

"Who?"

"Jack Feliciana. She was present while we commuted to Kingdom Hearts during the days you claim Natalia encouraged the Civil War. She can testify."

Matthew didn't even bother with the surprised looks in the crowd. Ludwig looked to his Jack, who looked startled, but began to nod quickly.

"Yes, yes. It's true. Matteo and his partner were with me and Lovino when we traveled to my Kingdom!" Feliciana quickly agreed. "They liked our pasta too!"

Matthew was again relieved, though he didn't doubt Feliciana would tell the truth. It was just that her testimony was enough to prove Natalia innocent of encouraging the Civil War.

"This proves that it isn't possible for Natalia to have encouraged the Civil War. And also that she hasn't stolen anything from Kingdom Hearts. She couldn't have pulled such a great heist in less than a week!" Matthew declared. "She wasn't present at Kingdom Hearts long enough to encourage the war, or to pull off such a large theft!"

The crowd slowly fell into loud chatter again, before there was silence as Ludwig, who seemed to be in charge of how the court ran, yelled for silence.

As Ludwig announced Natalia is innocent of the accusations of encouraging the Civil War and theft from Kingdom Hearts, Matthew's confidence was only increasing. He grinned at Natalia, though it felt weird in their environment. Natalia only shook her head and shot him a small smile. He wasn't sure if it was forced, but he knew that when all this would be over, it wouldn't be.

Unfortunately, in that moment, Ivan's menacing glare escaped Matthew's line of vision while Natalia and he communicated in expression as all the Royals and advisors went for a break, to a room behind the stands.

Matthew's guard fell while he missed the glare, and Ivan would take advantage of the situation.

When the break was over, Ivan would make sure that Matthew no longer stood in the way of taking Natalia down.


	25. Chapter 24

**I offer this chappie in return of my two weeks of no updates?** **It's extra long compared to the others?**

 **Sorry about the wait, school got the best of me and then I ended up sick earlier too. From now on, updates will probably be on the weekend. And weekly.** **Thank you for supporting this story guys! The end will be on it's way soon, so please stick around!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Matthew and Natalia were still standing parallel to each other, silently, in their stands, as the Royals filed in after their discussion break. They were being watched by guards, and Matthew was okay with it, because after the trial, he'd talk to Natalia without any watching eyes.

"Do you have anything else to say Mr. Williams?" Roderich yawned as everyone settled down. Matthew nodded.

"I do. I recall that Natalia was accused of stealing from Kingdom Spades," Matthew stated bluntly, avoiding contact with his family as he said so. He could hear Alfred begin to cough, quite loudly, trying to hint Matthew to stop speaking. Matthew internally winced, knowing he was trending dangerous waters. Proving Natalia innocent endangered his identity as Ace, but…

He'd be careful.

"Yes, she was," Roderich replied, suddenly not looking too interested in the trial. "What do you have to say about it?"

"Matthew," Natalia suddenly spoke softly, barely audible. "Don't."

Their eyes met, but no words were exchanged. Matthew frowned, unsure of why Natalia didn't want him to speak. He shook his head at her.

"This is impossible because-" Alfred was coughing loudly again. "Everyone… has a misconception as to where the Royal treasure is located," Matthew spoke carefully, picking out every word with caution. "But the treasure is really located somewhere no one knows, other than the Royals of course. And it's guarded so heavily, that it's impossible for it to be stolen."

"If what you say is true, how do you know this?" Ivan questioned. "How do you know about this if this is something that the King, Queen and Jack of Kingdom Spades know?"

 _I messed up. Shoot._

"I-I think the lad is confused," Alice stuttered. "Evidence was found that the girl stole from us. Her hairband was found, and identified by Sir Ivan."

Matthew swallowed, but shook his head. He was about to disagree, but then Natalia spoke up.

"Yes! I stole from Kingdom Spades!" Natalia cried. "Matthew's just trying to protect me!"

"Really sister?" Ivan inquired. "Or are _you_ trying to protect him?"

"I find it unlikely that the boy would have knowledge like this," Francis spoke up, surprising Matthew as he really looked at his Papa for the first time since the trial had begun. "He, after all, is a normal citizen of… Kingdom Diamonds."

 _He's lying. He's lying to protect me._

"I thought the boy was a Spadian," Elizaveta frowned. "His sword bares the Mark of Spades."

"…We have many Spadian suppliers," Francis slowly said. "Don't you agree, Alfred?"

"H-huh? O-oh yeah! It's true! We're famous for supplying swords to Kingdom Diamonds!" Alfred was quick to agree. Matthew's hand unconsciously shot up to his Mark, nervous that it would be dragged into the matter. One look at his Mark, and then everyone would know.

"Mr. Williams _is_ a Spadian," Sakura said. "He mentioned it when I approached him and Ms. Arlovskaya while they were in my Kingdom. He said that they were both from Kingdom Spades."

"Um, I-I," Matthew buried his face in his hands, fingers digging into his hair. "I-I lied."

"What reason did you have to lie?"

Matthew's heart skipped a beat. They were close to figuring out what Kingdom he belonged to – they'd look for his Mark eventually. It was only a matter of time before he was exposed as the Ace.

But…

If he was addressed as the Ace of Spades in court, he could easily testify against many of the other accusations. Like theft from Kingdom Clubs – they were like every Kingdom. They hid their treasure where normal people couldn't get to it.

"You know what?"

Silence.

"I am so _sick_ and tired of worrying about who I am!" Matthew spoke slowly, hand sliding away from his face. "I have something to confess! About who am really am!"

"…Matthew! Don't!" Natalia's voice was shaky. Violet eyes met blue. Though his heart was already running a marathon, one look at Natalia had his heart trying to outdo itself. He swallowed, looking to the stands where the Royals were seated.

"No! You have nothing to confess!" Francis was the first to yell, startling everyone. He stood up from his chair, quickly shaking his head.

 _Papa…_

If he did reveal himself, then even if Francis _did_ want to meet with Matthew as his son, it would be questioned by the Kingdoms. It was enough to start _another_ civil war in Kingdom Diamonds.

"Don't say a word," Alice was speaking calmly as she too, stood up from her seat. Her face was pale. She was shaking.

If the Ace of Kingdom Spades was revealed, _what would happen to the Kingdom?_

Matthew unconsciously took a step back, a bit of guilt weighing down on him.

"Matt… I swear if you…" Alfred was still seated, inhaling and exhaling loudly as his eyes focused on his little brother. Matthew tried to smile, reassuringly, but there was really nothing he could reassure for what he was about to do.

Foolish, yes. But… it was more than Natalia too.

This was about who he was. This was about how _tired_ he was of keeping his identity a secret. If it was all just out… he didn't know what would happen, not really. All he knew was that…

 _It'd be over. The whole thing._

He looked back to Natalia, whose eyes were pleading him to not speak, as though she knew what he was going to say. He smiled at her weakly.

 _This is going to save you. It has to._

 _"_ I am the _Ace_ of Spades!" Matthew announced. "I know… that Natalia Arlovskaya cannot be responsible for stealing anything! I know that she couldn't have committed treason to Kingdom Clubs too! How? It's _impossible!_ Every kingdom heavily guards their secrets! I of _all_ people know that! And how can she steal from Kingdom Clubs when their treasure is hid well like Kingdom Spades?"

People began to converse amongst themselves loudly. All the Royals were either surprised, or shocked, if not horrified like his family and Papa.

"And you know what," Matthew continued, voice rising above the chatter. "There is no way in hell Natalia would kill Katyusha. I know Natalia well enough to know that!"

"Stop," Natalia whispered, barely audible above the loud chatter. "Just stop."

"The one responsible for all of this is Ivan Braginski! He's the one who did all of this!"

"Matthew Williams!" Alice screamed. "Y-You… what have you done…"

But Matthew wasn't listening. His heart pounded in his ears as his eyes locked with the murderous eyes of Ivan.

"You think you can accuse me of all of this comrade?"

"I know I can."

Ivan laughed. Matthew's blood boiled.

 _No more running._

Adrenaline had begun to consume him as he yelled.

"Why do you hate your sister so much Ivan?" Matthew pressed. "What did she do to you to make you hate her so much that you put her in a position that could kill her?"

"Advisor Smith, grab Williams." Ludwig's command didn't go unnoticed, and the tension between Ivan and Matthew quickly shifted.

"No!" Alfred and Francis were quick to object, but a few guards from Kingdom Hearts had begun to make their way to Matthew.

"Protect the boy!" Francis commanded aloud, and within seconds, Matthew was surrounded by about a dozen guards, forming a circle around his stand, their backs towards him.

 _Hearts want the Ace. Me._

 _Diamonds is protecting me._

 _Spades will support them._

 _Clubs hasn't done anything yet._

Matthew's sword was quick to make an appearance as he drew it out.

He hadn't considered this. He was so _stupid_.

"Mattie! Don't worry!" Alfred yelled, his voice was barely heard amongst the chaos. "We'll get you out of there!"

"Kill the boy!" Ivan's voice boomed.

"What?! No!" The Queen was quick to protest.

"He knows too much Elizaveta," Roderich's voice was faintly heard.

"What are you talking about?"

Matthew's protectors were quick to be engaged into battle, and within seconds, he was left alone in the newly formed battlefield. There were blurs of movement around him, and suddenly, someone grabbed his wrist.

Natalia.

"We have to get you out of here, you _idiot_ ," she hissed, eyes scanning their surroundings. She disappeared for a moment, but then appeared by his side, holding a small dagger. "Why did you expose your identity?"

"I was sick and tired of hiding, running," he muttered as he gripped his sword, quickly blocked an attack from his left. So maybe it wasn't a smart decision. At least he got it out.

As he was engaged in to battle, he began to speak louder. "I used to wonder, why me? But then I realized, if not me, it would be someone else. And then they'd wonder the same thing. It wouldn't really change anything. Someone else would be given my burden."

There was a pause as Matthew dodged an attack.

"It's pointless self-pitying and feeling so hopeless all the time."

With a quick blow, Matthew disabled the guard by striking his leg. He didn't have any intention of killing anyone, and hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Natalia quickly pulled him back, saving him from a flying arrow.

"We've got someone overhead. We need to get you to safety."

"No. Running's not going to do anything." Matthew replied, scanning around to find his attacker. He shook his head, unable to find anyone. "If I don't face it now, if I survive this, I'll live my life looking over my shoulder, full of regrets."

"I used to want you to be livelier," Natalia murmured. "But this way, you'll get yourself killed."

Matthew didn't reply as he stuck a blow to a guard. "…How long have you known?"

"About what?"

"Me. Ace."

"When we were traveling to Kingdom Hearts, I put the pieces together." Natalia replied, slashing some guy's arm. "Why would the King of Diamonds want to find some random boy?"

"I-" Suddenly, Matthew was being pulled, away from Natalia. A small clearing allowed him to see Ivan, who let go of him and sadistically smiled at his opponent.

"You will die comrade. You _useless_ Ace. You ruined everything. You will be finished."

"We'll see about that," Matthew muttered, swinging his sword around. The weight was light in his hands. Their eyes locked, and they engaged in battle.

Ivan's sword came down at him, but Matthew was quick enough to block it with his own sword. He pushed Ivan's sword off, and slashed his sword at his opponent. Ivan barely dodged it, and Matthew used that as an opportunity to attack again, and did not give Ivan the chance to attack him. He, unfortunately, was put in that spot when Ivan attacked him repetitively, not giving him the chance to strike while defending himself.

A stab to his right arm.

A slash to his left leg.

A scar on his cheek.

Many wounds on his chest.

The injuries continued to increase, and as Matthew blocked Ivan's attacks, he began to get tired.

Ivan only had few wounds.

 _Come on Matthew. You can do this._

His sword transferred itself to his left hand, which he was rusty with, but his right arm was growing weaker by the moment. He struck a blow to Ivan's chest, but the Jack seemed frighteningly unaffected.

Matthew's left leg was giving in. It wouldn't support him any longer, and unfortunately, no allies were rushing to his aid. As if on cue, Ivan struck another blow to the injured leg. Matthew collapsed onto the dirt floor, clothes stained in blood.

He was losing too much blood. Way too much.

His sword slipped out of his hand. Ivan held his sword high, and in that moment, everything slowed.

Francis appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of Matthew. Ivan's sword came crashing down on Francis.

Matthew could see blood dripping from his Papa's chest.

The King of Diamonds collapsed.

 _No. Please no._

His Papa's eyes were unmoving, and the blood didn't seem to stop.

"No, no, no," Matthew murmured, pathetically crawling on the floor to his fatherly figure. He slowly began to shake him. "Please, _no_."

Matthew grabbed Francis's wrist, eyes not moving from him.

He couldn't feel a pulse.

No.

This wasn't happening.

This _couldn't_ be happening.

Ivan was going to die for this.

Within a flash, body protesting, Matthew stood up, sword in his left hand. He limped towards an amused Ivan, and brought his sword down at his captor.

He gave both of Ivan's hands a good, hard, blow.

Both legs.

Multiple blows to the chest and stomach.

A few to the face.

Anywhere he could get.

"How," Matthew hissed. " _Dare_ you."

Ivan didn't reply as he dodged, slowly backing away while Matthew increasingly moved forward with his attacks, despite the blood loss. He ignored the pain as blood exited his body.

"How _dare_ you hurt him? _Kill_ him." He growled. "I will _ma_ ke you pay. For my Papa. For Natalia. For everything."

"None of this was my doing. It was yours."

" _Liar!"_

One final blow to Ivan's chest.

Ivan crumbled to the ground.

And in that moment, Matthew collapsed.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. So last chapter, I noticed that things may have moved a little too fast, so I'll try to work on slowing things down from now. I have a feeling I may have rushed things along last time...**

 **So this is the next chappie, from Natalia's view. It focuses on what happened after the fight between Mattie, Ivan and Francis - but the court is still a warzone, and people continue to fight in the background.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

 _Matthew!_

When Natalia had finally located her friend, he was a few feet away from her own unconscious brother, bleeding out. She quickly found herself ripping the bottom of her dress to wrap his wounds, in an attempt to stop the blood. Unfortunately, the blood was fast. In large quantity.

This was bad.

His pulse was weak, almost non-existent.

Though Natalia's brother lay a few feet away from her, she couldn't bother making an effort to go to him. He was the one who was responsible for all of this. For trying to kill Matthew and herself. For all this destruction.

And what was this all for anyway? What had Natalia done that was so _horrible_ that made Ivan hate her so much? To ruin everything?

Natalia shook the thoughts off, focusing on Matthew. The blood wouldn't stop coming out. This was horrible.

There was a flash of yellow, and suddenly, she noticed that the Jack of Diamonds was standing quite close to her. Except, he wasn't standing over Matthew. He was standing over the King of Diamonds, Francis, whom she didn't notice earlier. The King looked sickly pale, not too far away from them on the ground. He was covered in a lot of blood, like Matthew.

The King, by the looks of it, took an attack from Ivan for Matthew.

She wanted to go and make sure he was alright too, but he had his Jack for that. Natalia had to tend to Matthew. She began to do her best to dress his wounds, but she was no physician.

The battle around them carried on. No one noticed that the one the fight was going on for, lay on the battlefield, fighting for his life.

"Mattie!" a voice screamed. Within a blink, the King of Spades was standing over Matthew. Then, he was crouching beside the Ace like Natalia. She stole a glance at him as he held onto Matthew's hand, a worried look on his face. The King was covered in blood, but despite that… he had a remarkable resemblance to Matthew.

 _Brothers. They're brothers._

Natalia never heard of something like this happening before. A King and Ace being related? Never happened before. Not that Natalia knew of anyway.

Matthew's chest was bleeding badly. A large scar was present on it, and it looked deep. Really deep. Natalia needed supplies, and fast. She needed medical supplies, such as disinfectant, needles, and clean cloth.

She wasn't going to get that on the battlefield

But where would she get it?

Either way, she couldn't leave Matthew alone, where he-

But he wasn't alone. He had his brother. Maybe, if Natalia left him with King Alfred, then she could run to the village and… _borrow_ some medical supplies from a nearby market. It was her fault that Matthew was like this. She had to save him. She'd never forgive herself otherwise.

Matthew _couldn't_ die. He meant a lot to her. He was closer to her than anyone had been in years. He stood by her, even if his company was useless most of the time.

 _No,_ that would be a lie. His company was more than useful. He wordlessly encouraged her, and just by being there, Natalia would feel better.

Matthew _would_ live. Natalia wouldn't let anything happen to him. She may have been too late for… for her sister, but not for Matthew. She couldn't make the same mistake again.

"Protect him, I'm going to get medical supplies," she ordered the King as she stood up. Breathing heavily, he nodded as he stood up, a bloody sword in his hand. "I'll be fast."

And she ran.

* * *

She knocked out a few people to grab the supplies, but it was important. They'd be fine. She felt a little bad, but the only thing on her mind was Matthew.

Stupid Ace. Trying to get himself killed.

She was quick to locate Matthew and Alfred, whom she concluded twins after seeing them once again. Alfred was in combat with multiple guards – or soldiers, since it seemed like a more appropriate term – shielding Matthew from harm's way. Natalia quickly rushed to Matthew, medical supplies in hand. Natalia searched for a pulse on his pale arm.

She couldn't feel a pulse.

No.

This…

She dropped his hand, and stepped over him, searching on his other hand for a pulse.

No pulse.

No, no, no. He was alive. Matthew had to be alive. He _couldn't_ die. Not on her. Natalia _needed_ him. He _had_ to be alive.

He had to.

Yet, as she searched for the faintest pulse on his neck with her fingers, she couldn't feel one.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hiiii guys! Super sorry for the wait, things have been busy and it's hard to keep up with everything at once.**

 **Mini Recap/Review thing: Showdown at the battlefield with Matthew, Francis and Ivan. Mattie's not breathing. Natalia panicked and can't figure out how to save him.**

 **But it's not over yet! Of course, I'm not saying anything else but... stay tuned! There's more to this story!**

 **Also, thank you _everyone_ for supporting this story! Seriously guys. **

**Please read and review, the next chappie should be on it's way soon!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Alice had been pushed out of the battlefield by her Jack, and been told to wait in the carriage until further "orders" by the king. Then Yao went back to the battle.

The King was her husband. If anything, Alfred should listen to her.

With the curtains closed, she hastily changed into her old armor she had hidden in the carriage. She quickly ransacked her husband's "secret" stash of swords too. He didn't know that his hidden compartments were _horribly_ hidden.

It may have been foolish for the Queen to step onto the battlefield, but with her husband, brother-in-law and brotherly-like figure putting their life on the line, she wasn't going to just sit by idly.

* * *

Locating Alfred was easy. Seeing him in his blood-lust wasn't.

His sword merciless cut through everything it could. Blind rage, fury. Covered in blood, he cut through the battlefield, yet Alice noticed he always came back to the same spot. The spot where she and the women who was on trial stood at, beside Matthew. Natalia had her eyes glued on Alice's brother-in-law with a strange expression.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" she'd ask. Never was there a reply.

Alice didn't know the first thing about medical care. She didn't know where to check for the pulse, or how to diagnose someone. Yet, staring at Matthew, she knew he wasn't okay.

Matthew lay covered in blood, and a little dirt. Thankfully, there was no blood coming out from his wounds, but nevertheless he was sickly pale. Almost paper-white. Eyes closed, he lay, looking… lifeless.

Alice swallowed, crouching down to her brother-in-law. She attempted to check his pulse on his wrists, but they were covered with blood. She couldn't muster the strength to hold his wrist for longer than a few seconds. The battlefield really was no place for her, the sight of blood made her feel unwell.

If… Matthew was…

She couldn't even think it.

But if he _was…_ what she suspected, it would explain Alfred's blood-lust, if he knew. It would explain the female's - Natalia's - strange behavior since they seemed close. Though their history together was unknown to her, she could easily put the pieces together and figure out they were close.

Alice came with the intention of fighting, helping her husband in battle, but now, she had intention of taking Matthew away from here. No matter how he was, he had to leave this place. Alice only had to give her husband a glance to know he would be able to handle himself. She hadn't seen Yao, but the Jack was a skilled swordsmen, he'd be fine, and Alice was confident of that. She was surprised how no one attempted to attack her when she, with the help of Natalia, carried Matthew out of the structure.

Natalia wordlessly helped him into the carriage, before sitting outside on the dirt floor, eyes dull, completely silent. Alice spent a few moments with Matthew, just staring at his bloody body as her chest began to feel heavier and heavier by the second. Finally, she pushed herself away and sat down with Natalia. She didn't care if a Queen wasn't supposed to sit on the damn dirt floor or not.

They fell into silence.

* * *

Yao quickly ran, into the forest of Kingdom Clubs. Everything had gone _so_ wrong.

Ivan wasn't supposed to target Matthew. He was supposed to target Natalia, and _only_ Natalia. And Matthew shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have revealed his identity. Then the Club Royals, Ludwig and Sakura, weren't supposed to press more on the stupid matter! Roderich said everything would be taken care of, but it _wasn't._ Now, his Ace was probably dead.

But no. There was no way Yao was going back to _that_ place. No absolute way. It was a massacre.

It was every man for himself. Yao wasn't planning on getting himself killed. He wasn't sure if Ivan fled, along with Roderich. Elizaveta was probably there, obliviously fighting, knowing no part of the plan. Yao wasn't sure what she was fighting for, but she must have been fighting. She wasn't the type to flee.

Oh, how horribly wrong everything had gone.

Natalia was _supposed_ to be executed, and then Kingdom Clubs would form a strong battle alliance with Kingdom Spades and give Kingdom Spades riches. _A lot_ of riches.

This was bad. Yao would have to find the others later. Everyone who was in on the plan was in danger of being exposed. During the battle inside, someone could accidentally spill something.

If Roderich spilled how Yao helped Ivan set Natalia up… Or if Ivan spilled how Yao was the one who got Sakura to help them… And then, Sakura could spill how he convinced Ludwig to help them on their plan. Anyone could spill how he was responsible for about everything! He was the one who helped frame Natalia! He deceived the Royals of Kingdom Clubs into thinking he'd help them! And of course, he knew that his actions wouldn't look good in front of his King and Queen. He went behind their backs after all.

Oh, he was screwed. He was involved in _everything_. If _anything_ got out, then he was in trouble. _Nothing_ could get out. If it did… Yao shuddered at the thought, but continued away from the structure, deeper into the woods. He had to figure out where to go now.

But where could he go?

He couldn't go back, because the risk of being exposed was too big. He couldn't be around other Royals if they were exposed. He couldn't be exposed.

He had to go underground.

Good thing he was a professional at doing so.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

It had been two days since the Trial had taken place. It had been two days of Natalia mourning over the loss of Matthew.

She wasn't the only one. The King and Queen had disappeared into their own rooms while a physician was inspecting the body. The physician hadn't left the room for the past two days, but whatever. Natalia honestly didn't care. She couldn't muster the strength to even look at Matthew's body.

The whole Kingdom was mourning. For the first time in history, an Ace _revealed_ himself. They admired him for his courage, even though they didn't know the full story. They _did_ know that Matthew rushed to Natalia's aide to protect her from a large conspiracy to kill her. The only known culprit of the plan was Natalia's dead brother, Ivan. No one else was revealed, not yet, but there were many looking into it.

Toris was a Spadian informant who caught breeze of the whole conspiracy a long time ago, but since he feared Ivan and wasn't sure about what he heard, he didn't say anything. It was only after the whole ordeal when he exposed Ivan. He was currently being interrogated by Spadian officials in hopes to reveal more about the conspiracy.

Francis Bonnefoy, King of Diamonds, was alive. He had been dead for a few moments, but his heart was somehow brought back to motion. The Queen of Diamonds, Natalia's close friend, Lilli had recovered on time to give her statement about an unknown male attacking her, and not Natalia. She was also awake to see her husband who had begun to recover.

Ivan was gone for good. And Natalia didn't bother thinking about him, unless she was thinking about her hatred towards him. She still didn't know what she had done for him to despise her so much, but she didn't care. She was positive she hadn't done anything to him, so she didn't bother.

Natalia sat on the floor outside Matthew's… outside the room Matthew lay. She was told that it was his old room, before he moved out of the palace, by the Queen. Natalia didn't bother asking any questions.

It had been two days. Two whole days.

Many people entered and exited the room, and the physician didn't announced anything, yet everyone just _knew_ it. Everyone knew that the Ace was no longer breathing.

Natalia shook her head and closed her eyes. She pulled her knees close to her, and rested her head on them, arms wrapped around her legs.

 _This is all my fault…_

If she hadn't gone to Kingdom Hearts' Royals to ask for help locating Katyusha, then she wouldn't have been caught by them and brought to Trial. Or maybe if she hadn't done whatever she had done to Ivan… Or maybe if she just continued to say no to Lilli that night into getting Matthew out.

Lilli had smiled at Natalie's protests, and when Natalia asked why the expression, the petite girl just giggled and shook her head, saying that Natalia would understand in time.

And now she did understand.

She was in ** _love_** **.** With Matthew.

Okay, so maybe they hadn't known each other that long. And okay, maybe they didn't know everything about each other either, but…

She was in love with Matthew.

There was no denying it.

There was no one to deny it to.

If Katyusha was with her, then she'd be by Natalia's side. If Katyusha was with her, then maybe none of this would have even happened.

If she had just stay with Katyusha, none of this would have happened. If she didn't go that ball, none of…

No. She wouldn't trade meeting that nervous boy for anything. It was selfish, but… ever since she met Matthew, her life was different. There was something about his presence that changed everything. Whenever they were separate, he was all that was on her mind.

Ugh, she was being selfish. Self-centered.

But she wouldn't trade meeting Matthew for anything in the world.

 _If_ she could choose not to meet him and save his life, then it would be different. That was trump. She'd choose that option agonizingly, but it would be worth it. It would be worth it if Matthew was alive.

Things don't work that way though.

Katyusha would fix everything somehow, if she was there. She craved her sister's warmth. Her sister who raised her, and looked after her.

Katyusha couldn't be dead.

But Natalia honestly didn't know what was real anymore.

She was still wearing that blue dress that was given to her, and it was covered in dirt and blood. Mainly Matthew's blood. She hadn't got a scratch on her, though she felt as though she received dozens.

People passed by her in the hall, but no one said a word to the girl who had been sitting there for a long time. The girl - who everyone guessed correctly – lost her lover. The girl who had lost everything.

It was silent in the blue hallway. Unknown people continued to enter and exit Matthew's room. Natalia chose not to look up.

What was the point anyway?


	29. Chapter 28

**And it's up!**

 **At the point, I should _probably_ tell you guys that the story is coming to an end. There's only a few chappies left... ;-;**

 **On that note, thank you for sticking with this story and supporting it! It means a lot, and motivates me to carry on.**

 **So, here it is!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Francis lay in his bed, unable to move much. He didn't have enough strength. He sent his Queen, who sat on a wheelchair by his bed, a weak smile. She attempted to return it. His Jack was busy dealing with Kingdom matters he wasn't fit to deal with.

He had heard about Matthew. His adopted son. _No,_ his son. Just his son.

Matthew was dead.

But Francis couldn't believe it. Fate couldn't be so cruel. It couldn't take away _her,_ and then Matthew. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

Francis had always listened to the _Obligations of the Deck._ Always. Even when it meant giving up what was most important to him. But he wasn't going to do it again. He wasn't going to let Matthew go.

But… did he have a choice?

The Queen sat in silence with him, on a wheelchair. She knew Matthew too, she had guiltily confessed. She was the one who helped him get away from the palace. When she told Francis, guilt dripping from her voice, he just shook his head and weakly smiled. She had just done what she thought was right. He didn't blame her.

He stared at the ceiling of his room. He had to see his son. He _had_ too. Francis had done his best to protect Matthew, but it wasn't enough. He was responsible. For a lot. For Matthew being dead.

He had to see his son one last time.

The King hadn't cried yet, but the Queen had decided to leave him be for a while, give him some space.

That seemed to set off the waterworks for the King as he quietly sobbed into his pillow.

* * *

Matthew Williams was actually Matthew Jones. It was the family he was born into, but after realizing how he wasn't _truly_ apart of the family, he settled on what he remembered people saying his mother's maiden name was. Williams.

He didn't think that many people would remember him. The boy who quietly shelved books at the library. The boy who never had anything to say, who always lived locked up in his house.

But, people never really understood, _everyone_ has something to say. _Everyone._

He expected to one day, be found dead in his little house. Hopefully of old age. He knew that there wasn't going to be much of a life for him, since even befriending someone was dangerous. He never really understood why, but Yao had hammered it into his brain.

Later, he began to understand that if something _were_ to happen, for example, if his identity was exposed, his friends would be endangered.

So honestly, he hadn't lived a life worth living. He had lived a life full of fear and despair. Of hopelessness and misery. A life hiding and unwanted solitude.

No one was going to remember him.

So, when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see so many _unknown_ people crowding him. He promptly screamed, which let tout a chain reaction of many _unknown_ people screaming too. And for about a minute, there was a lot of screaming. _A lot._

Thankfully, he recognized Raivis standing by the closed door, and calmed down. He also processed being inside his old room in the Palace of Kingdom Spades, before he had moved out.

Then, the memories came rushing back to him.

The trial, his Papa, Ivan, Natalia and his identity.

 _Shoot._

He tried not to be put off by the sharp, pointy objects that surrounded his bed side. And the people holding those objects. And how painful it was for him when he pushed himself up, off the bed. His body ached everywhere. but he kept moving. He knew he wasn't in danger of these people, since he was home. That's why when they tried to get him back to the bed, he ignored them and made way to Raivis.

Matthew's chest and stomach was bandaged, and he didn't have to lift the thin, white shirt he wore to know that. He could tell by how constricted his movements were. He ignored the band aids that were plaster across his whole body and one wrapped around his head. Raivis looked surprised at first, and a little startled too.

"Ra… Raivis," Matthew murmured as he reached the brunette. He leaned against the wall by the informant while the unknown people crowding the room began to chat. His legs shook as he tried to focus his strength on standing. "Wha… What's going on?"

Raivis swallowed and shook his head. "You need to get back to bed. I'll explain everything and then get the King and Queen… And um, your friend. Later though."

"H-huh?"

"You can barely stand Matthew," Raivis said softly as he helped the blonde back to the bed, which was stained with a bit of his own blood. "C'mon. We need you to rest. I'm explaining everything, wait."

Matthew weakly nodded, gripping onto his consciousness in hopes of not losing it. Raivis motioned for some people to come back to Matthew side, and as they quietly began to re-bandage him, he finally understood they were doctors, nurses; physicians.

"You were injured at the battle at the trial," Raivis softly explained as he sat on the edge of Matthew's bed. "Everyone thought you were dead. Turns out, when someone's panicked, they can't really feel a pulse. Especially in _that_ atmosphere. An atmosphere of a pretty bloody battle. After the battle, the physician who checked your pulse was... rather _inexperienced._ "

But... how could so many people mistaken him for dead? The question was quickly pushed away as another made way into his head.

"Is… everyone..."

"Yeah, everyone's okay," the brunette smiled. "The King of Diamonds is fine too by the way. He was dead for a few minutes, but something, somehow brought his heart back into action. Everyone knows you're close, somehow. The King and Queen of Spades are fine too, just disturbed. The Jack is missing. Your friend, she's... fine too. And um, you see… everyone thinks you're dead. _Everyone_ who isn't in this room."

"Wh… Why?" Matthew was honestly overjoyed that his Papa and everyone else, including Natalia was fine, but he didn't have enough of strength to show it, or to feel too much of it. He was barely awake. He felt too weak, and had to urge to sleep. "Why is… s-secret?"

Raivis bit his lip.

"Well, at first, the physicians weren't sure if they were going to be able to keep you stabilized when they figured you were alive. You were _really_ bad when you came in. Take my word for it, I'm an apprentice physician," Raivis paused. "After they finally successfully stabilized you for good, after everything you've been through, we wanted to know if you wanted to go… you know, underground."

"Un… Underground?"

Raivis had a nervous smile, and he shrugged. "You know, disappear. If you want to break free from your old life and its memories, it's understood. _We_ may not be able to erase your memories if you want them gone, but if you wish, the Jokers know that you're alive. The blonde one has the gift of erasing memories, and he's offered that to you. And it was actually their idea."

Matthew's eyes fluttered for a moment as he processed the information. Erase his memories? Forget everything?

That was an insane thought. A crazy opportunity. Was that even possible..?

Sure, life would be easier. Everyone would think the Ace was dead, and Matthew could find somewhere else to live life to the fullest because the Ace of Spades was "dead".

But… did he really want to leave his life behind?

"When you fully recover, I'll ask you again. Again, the King and Queen don't know about this, just so you know. Only the people in this room do." Raivis got up from the bed. "When you awaken again, I'll come back again, and ask. By then, recover. Remember, if you want to disappear from _this_ life, and rebuild a new one, we'll help. If you don't… well, it's ultimately up to you. If you don't, then just say the word."

Raivis' smile wavered as he worriedly watched the the Ace on the bed struggle to stay awake and possibly comprehend what the informant had said. He swallowed, shook his head, and turned away. The Jokers were presenting a strange opportunity to him, but after all that happened...

The brunette informant began to walk away from the bed, just as Matthew slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **So... I think some people guessed Mattie wouldn't really be dead... Gah, you guys know me well. I'm trying not to move too fast here, but I know things do that a bit here...**

 **Please leave behind your thoughts, and thank you for reading! There's more to come, so stay tuned!**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Short chappie. One of the last chappies.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Alfred and Alice had separate rooms, and shared one together. The separate ones were almost never used. They were only used when the couple got into serious fights or when one or the other was ill. Otherwise, the rooms were vacant.

But Alfred needed space right now. Alice understood that. She needed some space too.

Matthew was the one who, believe it or not, introduced her to Alfred. The memory was one of her earliest because of her amnesia, and it was rather fuzzy, but it was there. Matthew came because… there was something wrong with her..?

Well, she didn't even know why he came, and when she asked, he just shrugged, saying he couldn't remember.

Either way, the lad was the one who introduced her to Alfred. After Alfred confirmed her as Queen, Matthew told her how he was the Ace and Alfred's younger twin. When preparations for the wedding were going on, Matthew and Alice grew close. He pep-talked her through the whole thing, while she dealt with the butterflies in her stomach.

It was after the wedding she understood more about the boy. He would visit at least monthly, and sometimes as per request of the King, so he could fill Alfred and Yao in on Kingdom Politics. Informants could do the job, but Matthew was better at it since he was more observant and invisible.

He was so close with the Royal Family, so he knew a lot about the Kingdom. Alfred would discuss the matters sometimes and ask Matthew for an opinion. Alice would just laugh at his nervous expression and offer the younger twin some food.

Which he always politely declined after the first time he ate her food. Alice never understood why.

Whenever he came home, to the palace, Alice did her best to make him feel at home while he told Alfred and Yao about the Kingdom. He was always smiling, joking around.

But underneath that façade, Alice wondered what the boy felt.

He always was there for Alice. Encouraging her when she felt out of place. Pep-talking her. Helping her understand her role as the Queen.

She wished she was there for him too.

But between Alfred's constant yapping and the Kingdom's Politics, she forgot about him. So caught up in her own life…

Matthew was _dead._

Just because of who he was. Ace.

Because of someone _he_ didn't want to be.

Alfred seemed to be locked in his room for good. He hadn't come out for food or anything.

With Yao gone, Alfred in despair, and Alice barely processing anything, Kingdom Spades was vulnerable.

* * *

Alfred was sobbing on his bed, muffling it into his pillow.

It was all his fault. Everything! If only he had been there for Mattie! Then, maybe, things wouldn't be this way!

Alfred wasn't the best brother. He wasn't the best ruler. He wasn't the hero. He failed at all of that. He was good for nothing! He couldn't even save his own brother!

One day, Mattie was at home after visiting the palace, and the next thing he knew, he was missing.

 _Why?! Why Mattie!_

Alfred sobbed into his pillow. He'd give anything to get his baby brother back. He'd trade positions with his brother. Alfred wouldn't mind being Ace, as long as it would save his Mattie's life.

Yao had told him as a small child that he had to protect Mattie. Always. He had to watch over him, and look out for him because who Mattie was, was dangerous for Mattie himself. And Mattie could change that by listening to Yao, but Alfred could help by watching over him, like their parents would have wanted.

Oh but he _failed._ He _failed_ so badly.

He didn't protect Mattie! His brother got kidnapped because he wasn't protecting him! Because Alfred was being stupid, and inconsiderate, just thinking about himself and not his quiet, baby brother.

Maybe he didn't want to even be quiet. Maybe he wanted to be loud like Alfred was a lot. Maybe Mattie wanted to become a famous person, but he couldn't because he was Ace and that would draw to much attention.

Maybe Mattie just wanted to come home.

To be home with his family.

Alfred let out a loud sob.

He just wanted his baby brother back! He'd trade anything for that! _Anything!_

Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything.

And as Alfred revisited each and every memory with his brother, he began to realize how separate they had grown just because Alfred was the King and Matthew the Ace.

* * *

 **This story is almost over!** **Again, thank you guys!**

 **The next chappie will feature Mattie. Stay tuned!**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

It had taken a few more days for Matthew to fully recover. About a week, a nurse had informed him.

When Raivis came to visit him after he'd woken up after that "almost week", he was nervous. But he had put a lot into his decision. He was confident about it now.

"So, what's your decision?" Raivis asked quietly from the doorway. He and a weak Matthew stood across each other. The physicians, nurses, and doctors had left after making sure Matthew didn't need any more medical attention.

Matthew took a deep breath. He was thankful to everyone who had kept his secret about being alive and all, but... he didn't see the point.

"I'm honestly thankful for… everything," Matthew swallowed. "But, I love my life. Even if it's been cruel to me. Even if it decided that it hated me at times, I... I love it. And I don't want to leave this life behind because of the people in it.

"Everyone in my life is important to me. My brother, the loud, oblivious but sweet and loving brother I have, my strict and bad cook of a sister-in-law whose supportive and caring, Yao, who was the strangest but best guardian I could ask for, my Papa, who was absent a long portion of my life, but made me live my life to the fullest when he was there, and Natalia, who never gave up on me no matter what I did.

"I know what I'm saying may not make sense from what you may have heard about me. I imagine that news about the whole trial and Ace thing is the biggest gossip right now among the Kingdoms, but to me, I don't want another life. It's tempting. The chance to live my life however I want to, without the paparazzi that will follow me, and without other Kingdoms pinning for me, but I can't give in to my temptation.

"So yes, I've concluded that I want my state of being to be announced to everyone. It may be hard for me, and I really do appreciate everything you and everyone else did, but it's my decision and I'm ready to go through the desert to get to the oasis."

Raivis blinked, before slowly nodded, processing Matthew's speech.

"A-Alright. You're right, I don't understand a lot of that, but it is _your_ decision. I'll have word sent now." Raivis slowly smiled, looking somewhat relieved despite the confusion. "Be prepared to be attacked by all your family and loved ones."

Matthew laughed. "I think I'd love to see them again, even if they're trying to kill me by smothering me."

* * *

Alfred was the first one in, who tackled him, painfully, onto his bed, into a bone-crushing hug. Matthew thought he would actually die for real if Alfred didn't let go. His nails were digging into Matthew's fragile skin. Thankfully, he let go before any real damage could be done. Alice was quietly crying tears of relief, and possibly joy, a few feet away from the brothers.

"M-Mattie! Y-Y-You're alive!" the King finally said after pulling away, voice shaking.

"Y-Yeah Al, I guess I am," Matthew replied as he was pulled into yet another one of Alfred's hugs. "That's a good thing, right?"

Alfred's glare seemed quite real.

"I-I was kidding."

After Alfred poked and prodded at him, and finally concluded that Matthew was real and not a figment of his imagination, he was being pulled into the embrace of his sister-in-law, Alice.

"Matthew! I-I," she sniffed, rapidly shaking her head. "I will kill you if you do that again!"

That didn't make a whole lot of sense to him.

"Uh… I promise I won't..?" Matthew replied, not precisely sure of what he did. If she meant the whole Ace exposure thing, he wasn't sure how that could be repeated. Nevertheless, he attempted a reassuring smile at his sister-in-law. Luckily, he wasn't as weak as before, so the smile came out a lot easier than it had before.

"Good," she murmured. "Thank goodness you're alive."

"Yeah," he replied softly. "I'm happy that I am too."

* * *

After the Royal couple left, Matthew lay on his bed. He wasn't weak, just tired. The difference between the two was if he didn't have the energy to do something, versus if he had the energy, but felt as though he wanted to rest more than doing the task at hand.

He wanted to see many people. From his Papa to Yao. But right now, Natalia was the only one he _really_ wanted to see right now.

And though his body wanted to just keep lying down there, on his bed, he _had_ to see her. She was likely worried.

So he asked for her. And she was brought and left in his room.

Natalia still wore what she had worn on the day of the trial, but she was covered in dried blood and dirt. And when she slowly staggered into the room, eyes dull and face pale, he wasn't overjoyed. He was scared. For her.

He pushed himself out of his chair with the help of his elbows and made way to Natalia, who was looking straight ahead, at the wall past Matthew. He frowned as he entered Natalia's eye of vision. "Natalia?"

Moments passed before her eyes focused on him. Then, for a few seconds, a silence lingered in the room.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "M-Matthew?"

Matthew exhaled in relief, and somewhat shakily, embraced her. The hug didn't last long as she pushed him away and inspected him. She gave him an once-over, before… landing a few painful punches at his thankfully uninjured arm. Probably injured now.

"How d-dare y-you," she began to hiccup. Tears fell from her eyes as her punches grew weak. "H-how dare you do that to me. How dare you try to get yourself killed and leave m-me a-a-alone?"

"Natalia…"

"Y-you almost l-left me a-alone! Y-You can't l-leave me too! Not you too, M-Matthew!" her punches stopped, as she looked at him. Their eyes met, hers full of tears and his empathetic. "I h-hate you."

Not moments after saying so, she unsteadily embraced him, burying her head into his chest. "A-And I'll _kill_ you if you try to d-do something like t-t-that again."

His arms fell around her, while she quietly sobbed into his blue shirt.

"I thought you were dead," she murmured as they sat on his bed. "I couldn't feel your pulse when we were on the battlefield, and then, when it was all over and I followed you back here, they declared you dead. I-I thought you were dead."

"I'm glad I'm not," Matthew said playfully, in hopes of lightening the mood. "Are you?"

She replied by hitting his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that."

Matthew chuckled softly, ignoring the throbbing pain. "I guess I did."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Natalia spoke up.

"You shouldn't have revealed yourself," she murmured, her fingers tracing over the patterns of his sheets. "You almost... died. I-If you had-"

"But I didn't," he cut in, shaking his head. Hesitantly, he used his fingers to push her chin up, so they were looking at each other. "And even if I had, your life is more valuable then mine."

Natalia's cheeks were pink, and Matthew was sure his were too. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly, the door slammed open. They both jumped away from each other at the noise.

Alfred stood there, holding a ton of papers in his hands, looking ready to speak. He held his blue staff with one hand, whereas the other held the pile of papers. His mouth was open to speak, but it only took him a few seconds to process Natalia. He looked at Matthew, back to Natalia, and repeated the process. His mouth slowly closed, and he had a sheepish smile as he began to back away, pulling the doorknob with him. The door slammed shut.

Matthew slowly put a hand to his face, suppressing a groan. Luckily, Natalia began to laugh. His cheeks were burning, so he decided to hold onto the position a little longer.

* * *

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows you're an Ace now. What do you plan on doing now?" Natalia questioned quietly, sitting across from him on the bed. After talking and joking around for sometime, they both knew it was time to discuss things. Like this. "You have to have a plan in case all goes to hell."

"It won't," Matthew reassured her, shaking his head. "Al and Alice haven't talked to me about it yet, but I'm sure that we'll all figure it out together. What do you plan on doing, Nat?"

"Nat?"

"I've known you for so long and yet I don't have a nickname for you. It's weird." She laughed at that.

"Well Matt, I-"

"Matt?"

"It's only fair."

"Fine, fine. I guess it'll be Nat and Matt." At this, Natalia surprisingly giggled - something he _never, ever_ saw her do.

"I don't really know... I-I... actually thought of maybe staying with you..." she trailed off, cheeks redder than ever as her voice quietened. She looking away from the Ace, whose eyes widened with surprise. The idea took a few seconds to be processed.

Then, a grin erupted on his face.

"I definitely don't mind. Though, you may mind Kuma."

"…Kuma?"

"My polar bear."

"You have a _polar bear?"_

* * *

 _ **Important!**_

 **Another late-ish chappie! My apologies, just been caught up with work. Gah.** **In this chappie, things are sort of getting wrapped up, but there's more.** **After this chappie, we have the Epilogue! It'll be out really fast, I won't take too much time with it.**

 **I can't believe that it's ending. This really was a joy to write. It was the first thing I'd written and enjoyed writing after a very long time. Again, thanks for the support, _everyone,_ because I wouldn't have gotten here without you guys.**

 **So... I was also thinking about writing a sequel...**

 **Now, I'm not really sure about it yet, which is why I decided to put a poll up. It's on my profile, so please check it out. I can't say if I'll actually write it yet, so I need your opinions. The sequel will follow Mattie, and that's all I can say. I'm hesitant about the sequel because of the shortage of time to write for me, but since break's coming, I'm considering it. I'm not guaranteeing that I'll write it, but I _am_ considering it.**

 **So please go and vote! Leave your opinion behind!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

About a month later, it was decided that for the first time in history, the Obligations of the Deck would be changed. From now on, Aces would live their life freely. They wouldn't keep their identity a secret, and they would from now on, be considered a Royal.

It was also decided by a contract between all Kingdoms that all Aces were off bounds. There was going to be no Ace-napping from any Kingdom, just so it would be fair.

King Alfred of Kingdom Spades had decided with the approval of Queen Alice, of Kingdom Spades that the Ace of Spades, Matthew Williams, would from now on, live in the Palace with them. It was rumored many other Kingdoms were going to follow in the footsteps of the Spadian Kingdom.

To celebrate the passing of the new law, Kingdom Spades had decided to hold a ball which all the Kingdoms were invited to. Even Kingdom Clubs - which was quite a shock to everyone.

And the ball was a success. All the Royals that could come were present, wearing suits and ball gowns. Even Queen Lilli, who was still in a wheel chair, came along with her limping husband, Francis whom recovered almost completely, and her brother Vash, who wasn't too injured from the battle.

The Royals of Kingdom Clubs hung their heads with shame, but showed up nevertheless to apologize and hold face in society. It was only the King and Queen; the Kingdom no longer had a Jack. It was similar to Kingdom Spade's situation, considering they had no Jack either, but they knew their Jack was alive since his body hadn't been found on the battlefield, the only place expected to find him. Search parties were sent out for the Jack of Spades, but there was no word yet.

Matthew stood off to the side with his family and Natalia. He was dressed in a long, blue suit, with the classic pocket watch hanging from his pant pocket. His twin wore a similar suit, and chatted with him. Matthew could feel many people stare at him, but he did his best to ignore it. He was patched up well under his clothing, so he knew that it wasn't the injuries that attracted eyes.

Alfred talked with him about how Matthew would live in the palace from now on and how his schedule would change (but for his "own good"), while Alice and Natalia chatted about who knows what.

He nodded occasionally at Alfred's chatter while taking in the scenery. A large, blue chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the light blue room. The floor was shining from the bright reflection of it, and the various colors of people's outfits reflected on the floor. People crowded the dancefloor, while some stood off to the side to chat. Others ate by the refreshment stand.

The Royals of Kingdom Clubs stood off in the corner, nervously chatting. Their awkward apology with Matthew and the other Royals was… well, awkward.

The Royals of Kingdom Diamonds were… approaching them right now. They seemed to divide up before they actually approached the Spadian Royals.

Lilli smiled at Matthew before she wheeled herself towards Alice and Natalia. Vash gave Matthew a short glance before making way to Alfred, who had begun towards him as well.

Francis, his Papa limped right towards him. "Mathieu!"

"P-Papa!" This time, Matthew didn't hesitate to hug his fatherly figure. This time, he wasn't scared. This time, he was happy, overjoyed. Overjoyed to be with his Papa, finally. For his Papa to be alive after throwing himself in harm's way for Matthew.

"Mon cher! I am _so_ happy to see you!" Everyone seemed to be crying when they hugged Matthew. This time though, Matthew was the one shredding tears of happiness.

"Me too," he murmured in reply as he clutched onto the King.

It was finally all over. The confusion, the running, the fear, everything. Matthew could finally live without worry. He could finally openly embrace his Papa. He could finally _not_ worry about the other Kingdoms. He could be with his Papa. _Without_ any worry.

The duo rejoiced by talking and hugging. It was nice. It reminded the Ace of his time with Francis, when they lived together as family. The conversations were easy and enjoyable - not even a little awkward. Eventually, Vash dragged Francis away so Matthew wouldn't have to "put up" with Francis for the rest of the night, despite the duo's protests.

One the Clubian duo had left, Lilli wheeled towards Matthew before Vash noticed. "Matthew!"

"Oh, Lilli!" Matthew exclaimed, meeting her halfway. "I'm glad to see you're okay. I heard what happened."

Lilli sighed and nodded. "Well, no random guy can hurt me and get away with it. Big brother seems to have blood-lust for whoever did it."

At this, Matthew laughed, before being joined by Lilli. "Well, that's what you get for having an overprotective brother."

"Oh trust me, in the next bit, you'll find out just how I feel all the time," Lilli teased him, a knowing smile on her face. Matthew groaned.

"I don't even have to trust you on that. I'm already experiencing it," Matthew whined softly, thinking of how Alfred was planning to have Matthew caged up in safety. Lilli stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out in retaliation, and this repeated until both realized how silly they looked. After realizing that though, they stumbled into laughter like maniacs.

"I wanted to thank you Lilli," Matthew finally said after the laughter died out. "For everything you did that night. Including the lenses. I don't even need glasses now. You shouldn't have."

Lilli just smiled. "Don't be thankful for that. I just thought you might like it."

"I do. Thank you," Matthew replied, softly. Lilli suddenly began to giggle.

"So, how are things going with Talia?"

"Talia?"

"Oh, um, Natalia. I call her that. She won't let me call her Nat," Lilli told him. "But I bet she lets you."

"H-Huh? O-Oh, um yeah, she-" Suddenly, speaking of Natalia herself, Natalia appeared in her blue ball gown, fake smiled at Matthew, and wheeled Lilli away ignoring her friend's playful protests.

"Aw, c'mon Talia! I wasn't going to say much!" Matthew heard Lilli whine faintly. He couldn't help but smile at the friends' behavior.

 _Everything's finally getting better._

* * *

Matthew walked around the ball room, just watching everyone happily dance and talk. The stares had finally ceased, so that made him feel better, and a bit more confident. Eventually, the blonde spotted Raivis standing by the refreshments, looking nervous in his blue suit. Matthew relieved to see someone he knew not busy, walked towards the brunette.

"Raivis!" Matthew called. The informant turned to Matthew and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the blonde.

"Matthew, I was looking for you," Raivis told him, talking a step back, closer to the shadows. "Public places aren't my scene. Anyway, I thought you might want to know what we've found out about the conspiracy."

Matthew nodded, . "Yeah, I would."

"O-Okay. Well, we've figured out Ivan's motive for attempting to…" the brunette hesitated. "Kill Natalia. I saw her go out with Queen Lilli, so I'll tell you for now, and then tell her later.

"After collecting testimonies of servants and informants of Kingdom Clubs, we've reached the conclusion that the reason Ivan went after Natalia was… um, hard to explain. When Ivan came to the Palace of Kingdom Clubs after being discovered Jack of Clubs, the Kingdom was facing tough times. The palace was in chaos. Ivan, being new there, didn't have anyone to blame. Natalia was sort of a kid then, so she followed her brother around the palace, trying to learn from what he did.

"Seeing Natalia was there with him all the time things happened, Ivan blamed Natalia for everything that went wrong. At first, it was just the desperation of finding the source of all the problems, but eventually he began to believe it. Soon, well, it sort of got to him. His sister "ruining" everything for him, though she never was really at fault.

"According to one of Ivan's servants, Ivan was planning to kill Natalia – which we figured out too – so that all his problems would go away. He apparently believed that Natalia was to blame for everything. _Everything._ So he thought that the end of her meant the end of the problems, and the end to his misery."

So Ivan blamed Natalia for everything even though she wasn't responsible for _anything?_

That was… Unbelievable.

How could he do that? Sure, at first it may have been a reflex but he should have at least stopped and thought about things…

Natalia would be devastated when she found out. Matthew could imagine what she'd go through when she found out. He had to find a way to soften the news for her before she found out. She had been through enough in the past few days. It wasn't her fault anyway.

 _"_ We've also… um, we're suspicious on someone involved in the conspiracy. It would explain how evidence was planted here," Raivis hesitated, but Matthew quickly urged him to continue. "We think… don't tell the King and Queen yet, we need to confirm it first, but w-we think… that Jack Yao was involved in the conspiracy. W-W-We aren't sure but…" Raivis trailed off.

Matthew blinked. "Yao?"

"U-Um yes," Raivis stuttered nervously.

" _Yao?"_ Matthew disbelievingly repeated. "As in our Yao?"

"Y-Yes."

"No. Yao would never be a part of something like this," Matthew stated confidently, shaking his head. Yao was someone he knew and trusted. He wouldn't play a part in such a conspiracy. "He would _never_ do something like that. Not something that would hurt someone innocent. He's not that kind of person."

"W-Well it's only a theory. I-I-It would explain his disappearance. We know none of the Kingdoms have him and-"

Matthew began to shake his head. "I know it's only a theory, but it's wrong. I'm sorry. I have full faith in Yao."

Raivis bit his lip. He looked like he was going to say something, but held it back. "I-I understand. I'll keep you informed with anything else that we find ou-"

"Raivis!" Suddenly, a small blonde appeared, and almost tackled Raivis to the ground. Luckily, the informant balanced himself on time.

"Oof! Peter!"

The Joker grinned at the informant. "Gilbert's looking for you. Something about the food of this festival."

"B-But I have nothing to do with that! The only thing I did for this ball was help with the decorations!" Raivis exclaimed, shaking his head. Peter just pushed him into the dance floor, where someone grabbed him and they began to dance.

"Find Gilbert soon!" Peter called out, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Matthew bit back a laugh. Both of them observed the dance floor for a few seconds. People glided across the floor to the soft music.

Then, Peter seemed to notice Matthew. "O-Oh, hey Matthew!"

"Hi Peter," Matthew awkwardly replied.

"U-Um, first off, I'm sorry about the whole kidnapping thing," Peter mumbled, looking away from the Ace. "I-I didn't remember – I mean, know – a lot of things then, that I know now."

Matthew nodded. "It's okay. I know exactly what you mean Peter."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You didn't know about how serious things were. I understand. You're young Peter, so make the best of your life."

Peter's laugh sounded suspiciously nervous. He ran a hand over his hair, exhaling. "Y-Yeah, okay... What happened to you anyway? You're acting so laid back all of a sudden."

"Eh, life is too short to stress over." Matthew found his own words so true. After everything, they seemed more real than anything. Life really was too short to stress over anything. The last few days had thought him that. Stressing about things didn't do anything but hurt himself. Taking action changed everything.

Peter nodded at what he said. The duo looked towards the dancing couples. Raivis was lost in the crowd, but Alice was happily dancing with Alfred, while the Kingdom Hearts Royals (who thankfully didn't approach him) danced, Feliciana with Ludwig while Sakura seemed to awkwardly clap - looking uncomfortable.

"Where's your friend?" Peter asked, looking up at the Ace. "You should dance with her. I'm sure there's a slow song coming."

"A slow song..?

"You know, to dance to. C'mon, go get her and dance," Peter said as he pushed Matthew into the dancefloor. "I feel like I'll be pushing a lot more people there."

Matthew was suddenly being bumped into by others, who murmured quick apologies before continuing to dance. The Ace awkwardly stood in the middle of the dancefloor, unsure what to do before deciding to take Peter's advice and dance with Natalia. His eyes scanned the crowd in search for the blue-eyed female, until he spotted her talking with Lilli. He walked towards the chatting duo, weaving through the crowd, as the festive music died out.

Peter was right. A slow song was quick to come on. Matthew approached the duo who were fast to notice his presence. "Matthew! Finally, you're here. Tell Talia that she should wear pink! She's look _so_ nice in it!" Lilli teased. Matthew hid his laughter quite horribly by coughing. Natalia glared at him before looking back at Lilli.

"I'd never, ever wear pink." Natalia grumbled, cheeks tainted the color of discussion. " _Ever."_

"But _Talia,"_ Lilli whined _._ "You used to wear it _all_ the time at Kingdom Clubs."

"I was _five."_

Matthew laughed with Lilli at the flustered Natalia.

"Well," he finally said. "I hate to interrupt your deep discussion, but I was hoping if I could steal Natalia for a while."

Lilli grinned. "Of course! Go on Tally!"

"W-What?" Natalia stuttered as Matthew grabbed onto her hand, something he wouldn't have done a long time ago.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. Gosh, he was starting to feel like Alfred now. So excited and energized. This was a completely new feeling to him. "Let's dance."

He wasn't planning to let go of this new feeling and resort back to his usual nervousness and worriedness.

"Matthew," Natalia said dryly. "You _do_ realize that this is a slow song, and not a fast, up beat song like what you seemed ready for."

"Yeah, I know," he replied as they fell into dancing position. The music was echoed through the room, a soft piano and violin playing in the background. They danced swiftly to the music, the Ace thankful for the first time in his life for Alfred's dancing partner deciding to quit, forcing Matthew to take his place. At first Matthew felt a little awkward, but he was with the girl he liked, with his family, at the ball hosted at his home. No, he was fine. He was content.

They slowly danced in silence at first, before Natalia sighed, resting her head upon his shoulder, which caused his cheeks to color themselves pink. "I have something to tell you. You might not care, but I just want to tell you."

"I'd like to know whatever you want to tell me," he replied softly.

"I talked to Lilli, whom heard from her servant of a new girl in her village at Kingdom Diamonds that sounds like… Katyusha. The way she was described, physically and her personality..." Natalia looked up at Matthew, hope visible on her face. "I-I know I shouldn't be so excited and I shouldn't get my hopes up but… what if it's her? What if she's alive? There wasn't a body to prove she was dead at the trial anyway, so it's possible that... she could be alive!"

"This is great news Nat," Matthew said softly. "And it's okay to be hopeful. Hope keeps us going. After this, do you want to go to that village in Kingdom Diamonds and look into it?"

"Y-You want to come with me?"

"Of course. Have I ever been left out of any of your adventures?" Matthew murmured. "Besides, we never really completed the quest of finding Katyusha. It's time we do."

Natalia slowly began to laugh, tears forgotten. "You're such a dork. I wonder if you'll be _allowed_ to leave the palace with your brother's eagle eye watch."

"Oh, he hasn't seen anything yet." They laughed again. "He has yet to see the sneakiest person in the Kingdoms."

"Yeah, sure." Natalia sarcastically agreed, despite the smile on her face. "Sneaky Matt. I can totally see it."

Matthew smiled. "You better believe it."

It was a relief that finally, everything was falling into place. After everything, Matthew had been rewarded by the chance to finally be able to live a somewhat normal life with his loved ones. In the end, that was all he cared about, because with who he was, this was the best thing that could happen for him.

After all, he was Matthew Williams, the Ace of Spades.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh.**

 **It's over.**

 ***freaking out* THAT WAS TOOOO FASSTTTT! (For me, at least).**

 **Firstly, thank you to everyone who supported this story! For every review and follower, and for the support given outside the fandom, thank you! All of you motivated me to keep going, and I'm really grateful for all of it. This couldn't have been done without you guys!**

 **Secondly, *inhale*, THE ACE OF SPADES IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED! (I'm basically restating this because I haven't fully processed it). I can't believe it, I feel like I just started putting this up yesterday. This story is really important to me, so yay! A finished and uploaded story!**

 **Please leave your opinions behind, this is the last chappie and I'd love to know what everyone thinks! Also, there's a poll on my profile for a sequel, so please check it out. If I decide to put up a squeal, details will be on my profile soon. Until then, I'll be focusing on another story. Please help me decide by voting!**

 **Thank you for reading and supporting this story, and being apart of this journey too!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Seeker of the Stars**


End file.
